Was it meant to be?
by LifelessApril
Summary: They love each other, but there are many obstacles they have to go through. Will they be able to do it? Or will they be better off as friends?
1. Falling In And Out Of Love

**A/N: I m trying to make a decent story about Tony and Abby, so don t shoot and I m new to this. Dedicated to smush68. A Tabby fan. Tony's POV. Tony thinks in Bold and Italic.**

It was just an ordinary day in Ncis where everyone had no case at all and was working on paperwork, which, by the way, all hated. So, Ziva was so keen on finishing her paperwork, didn t talk, and didn t make any sound at all. **_No wonder she's an assassin_**, Tony thought. McGeekGreek was also focused on the new updated system or whatever in his computer. Well, that leaves Tony bored out of his mind with nothing to do. **_Oh, look, the Great Anthony Dinozzo has nothing to do and even observing his teammates is interesting for him_** he thought again. After about an hour decided that it was time to go and observe what Ducky was doing.**_ A history lesson wouldn t cost any harm.._** and maybe he was right.

As he entered the elevator he focused on the button of floor that Abby s lab was in. He was avoiding her ever since that stupid dream he saw about her and about them getting together and kissing. _**Oh, come on, Dinozzos aren t interested in some kind of weird dream. But, Abby was so beautiful and- no, Dinozzo cut it out! She s a friend, dude, and Gibbs would castrate you!**_  
After thinking about it once again, he decided that he would pass for the time being. Ducky s place was quiet, awfully quiet. He noticed and pulled the gun out. He slowly approached the bodies home as he would call it and opened the one with the gap. Suddenly, Palmer, the autopsy gremlin, came out with a startling face. Thank God Tony s reflexes are working damn well or Palmer would be a dean man by now.

''Man, what the hell are you doing in there? Don t tell me that you re making up with someone in there like you did with Agent Lee.'' Tony said looking at him suspiciously. ''What? No, no, Sir, I-I-I was checking something...'' Palmer said looking down.

''Dude, could you be any weirder? I feel like a school principal, anyways, where s Duck?'' Tony asks.

''Well, last time I saw him, he was going to Labby.'' Palmer chuckles with the name.

_**Oh shoot, Abby s lab.**_ Tony thinks. _**Tony, my boy, it s time to man up and go there, show who s the boss.**_ Tony gulps. Yup, this would definitely be his favorite day.

While he was heading to Abby s lab, he did his best to gather all the courage he could get. Go there and face her. He was anxious, very anxious. Cold sweat got him. Couldn't swallow, eyesight faded, hands trembled. **_Why do I feel like a 7th grade kid on his first dance? No, I m not in love; this is Abby we re talking about. Abby, the Goth looking person, the weird yet happy-go-lucky girl next door that carries Bert the Hippo around and Caf Pow in her hands. The .amazingly gorgeous woman that dressed up like Marilyn in- Tony, no!_**

There it was. The elevator dinged, time to head out. As he approached, he saw Abby talking with Ducky and joking, laughing and giggling, smiling and jumping up and down. **_Is it wrong to stand here all day and just stare? No, dude, you like Ziva, ZIVA. Not Abby, Ziva is closer to your league. But, I can t just look away._**

''Anthony, my boy, why are you standing there?'' Duck spotted him.

''I didn t want to bother you.'' Lie.

''Awe, Tony, how long have you been standing there?'' Abby asked curiously.

''Mhm, just came in.'' Lie. It was all lies, but somehow he didn t care. He liked her perfume, gunpowder. He loved it ever since day one. Just didn t figure out.

''Okay, so, I ll leave you to alone, I m pretty sure Mr. Palmer needs me now.''

_**No, Ducky, don t go in my time of dying!**_ Tony thinks.  
So Abby made an attempt to start the conversation. ''So..''

''So...'' Tony said. _**Nice, smart move, Tony; very smart move, not overused at all.**_ Tony growled inside of him.

''I mean...err. .''

''Why are you avoiding me?'' Abby asked.

''I m not. Not at all.'' Lied.

''I can understand you, Tony.**_ And this will be my downfall, _** he thought.

''I m sad today as it is.''

She pouted. She looked cute when she pouted, but she was sad? Who the hell would make her sad?

''Abs, what s wrong?''

She sighed. ''I m in love with a friend of mine.'' She said.

Red. All he could see is red. Just that. She was in love with someone else, but of course, when was he ever lucky?

''Right, listen, I m going. I have to go out to dinner with Ziva, see you, Abs.''

**_ Best thing to do. Make her jealous._** He did. Even though his heart just broke.


	2. An Interest In Someone New

**A/N: This is chapter 2 everyone and I hope you enjoyed so far. Tiva bit in this one.**

Tony was wearing his favorite tux while he was waiting for Ziva to take her out. He wanted to take her to dinner. At first, she was pretty reluctant about this, she thought that he was going to pull a prank on her, but he promised her that it was going to be a ''serious, friendly talk''. _**Serious, friendly talk? Dinozzo, man, it looks like you're going to reach puberty any day now. **_

He went to his expensive car and got in, still couldn't forget about their little talk with Abby in the morning. He got in and started driving. _**She was in love with a friend of hers. Does this friend know? Does he know how lucky he is? If I could, I would do anything to be in his place. Or maybe kill him. **_He smiled.

It didn't take him much time to arrive at Ziva's place. He called her. After a while, she picked up.

''Jesus, Ziva, if you take THAT long time to pick up the phone, imagine what you'll be doing when you'll get married.'', he laughed.

''Tony, I'm not thinking about getting married, I'm not the personality.'', Ziva growled.

Tony got confused. ''Type, Ziva...It's not personality, it's type…''

''Whatever, Tony. Now is not the time to repair my speech, yes?''

_**Oh my God, what she just said has so many mistakes and contradictions.**_

''Fine, princess, I'm outside, come.''

''Don't call me a princess, Dinozzo, I WILL kill you with a paperclip and Abby is going to help me get rid of the evidence!''

_**Abby...Why did you have to mention about her, Ziva? Why?**_

Tony got mad. ''Are you coming or what?'' He hangs up.

5 minutes passed and she opened his car door. What she was wearing was beyond comprehension. For the time being, he forgot everything. Maybe what he thought of Abby was wrong. Maybe he was in love with Ziva and didn't realize it. Ziva was absolutely stunning, looking nothing alike with the person she was at work. A petite young woman who looked cute and shy and not a well-trained assassin from work. _**Marry me? Oh my God, she IS gorgeous.**_

''Tony, you look crashing.'' She smiled and looked at him.

''I believe what you search for is dashing, Ziva.'' He smiled back.

''By the way, why were you so mad a while ago?'' She curiously asked.

''I thought of someone and I got a little bit mad.''

''A girlfriend, yes?'' she looked at him.

''Yes, but it's okay. Now I even forgot my name. Shall we go?'' He charmingly smiled.

Ziva nodded. He started driving while he was looking at her from time to time and admired her. Something inside him changed. Something, he couldn't quite put his finger as to what, but something did. _**I must be losing my mind. I think I'm dreaming. Me, going out with Ziva. She thinks that we are going out as friends but I consider this a date no matter what. I never got to meet this side of her and I must say I'm amazed.**_

His trail of thought went to Abby. _**What is she doing right now? Maybe I should call later and apologize for my behavior. She might be with the friend of hers right now…No, I'm not apologizing, I don't care. I'm with Ziva now.**_

''Tony, where are we going?'' Ziva interrupted him from his thoughts.

''You've been awfully quiet and I couldn't help it but ask.''

''Oh, I'm sorry, but it's a surprise, my lady.'' He batted his eyelashes and smiled.

''Tony…'' She glared at him.

They both laughed.

After all it was just a dinner with a friend from work, right? Nothing romantic here, right? Besides, his mind was with Abby…right…?


	3. Just friends, right?

**A/N: Hmm, when I make the Abby room alone scene I'm going to make her think about the one she loves. Abby POV.**

Meanwhile, Abby was in her house. It was Friday night; she was staying in for the night. **Wow, Abs, Friday night and you're alone. Lucky you, girl. Keep up. **She was laying on the bed thinking about someone. The one that stole her heart, the one that got her crazy for him. **I love him, I love him with my heart, but it's no use. Why should he give any damn about me? I'm just another friend, aren't I? He probably has a blonde chick in his apartment right now. Teaching her his ''techniques''. Womanizer. **She wanted to go to his door and knock. To tell him how much she loved him, kiss him forever. But she was not smart enough, not good enough, not pretty enough, not crazy enough. She was nothing in her eyes. Maybe that blonde chick was everything she's not. Just as she was about to fall asleep, the phone rang. **Ugh, why always when I'm about to go and rest?**

She picked up the phone.

''Yeah?'' She hesitantly spoke.

''Abby…'' A familiar voice came through the phone.

She couldn't hear exactly who it was. It was just a voice breaking up. **Oh my God, please let it be Mich-**

''It's Ziva…''

**-ael... Well, it was worth a try.**

''Oh, hi, Ziva…'' She got disappointed.

''What's wrong, Abby? It sounded as if you were disappointed it was me…''

**Thank you, Captain Obvious, maybe because I was, but no, why would you think about that?**

''No, no, it's okay, where are you?''

''Home and you won't believe what happened…''

**Oh, so she wants to chit-chat. When she first came in NCIS she never talked about her personal life, what the hell happened to privacy?**

''Err, try me…?''

''I went out with Tony!''

**Oh please, we get it that you two want each other, don't have to tell it to the bystanders. I swear she acted like a kid. When did we really change roles? And that's what happens when you hang around with Gibbs too much…**

''I mean, I got that he wanted me from the first time, because he obviously pictured me naked and if he does then I'm going to kill him in 17 different ways…''

**That's our Ziva!**

''Okay, whoa, slow down. So, he asked you out on a date?''

''I took it as a friendly invite…''

**Suddenly, I was jealous of her. Men wanted her; they were chasing her as If they were dogs. Me? I only wanted one person and he was in love with someone else, yet sees me only as a friend. Perfect life, I love it. I was jealous of her, because it was Tony. Every girl would want to go out with Tony, because he was a gentleman, romantic, funny, amazing, sexy. Besides, it still hasn't been 3 months since me and him were friends with benefits. We stopped when Ziva arrived, looks like he's in love too.**

''Abby, are you there?''

''What? Oh yes, I'm sorry, I was travelling somewhere…''

After an hour of complete details, Abby was ready to fall and she was so tired. When she finally hung up with Ziva, she let out a long, enjoyable yawn, she needed it.

She decided to hear Tony's point of view as well, though. Tease him a little bit. She loved it when he was getting angry by what she was doing, and after 5 minutes make up again. She picked the phone again and started calling him.

**I wonder what he has to say about it. Maybe he is in love with her; maybe they will get married and have kids, but… I still don't like Ziva. Even after all those years, I still couldn't get over Kate's death no matter what and I tried extremely hard. Their personalities were so different and then she got the people Abby loved attracted in her little finger which frustrated her more. The proud father Gibbs look that Gibbs used to give to Abby, no longer belonged to her. The cute little smile of McGee also was no longer hers. What she missed the most and want it to come back even if she dies, were Tony's jokes, flirts, kisses and hugs. She felt safe when he was around, safe in his arms just staying there. They didn't have to talk, body communicated and said words, the mouth couldn't express. If someone saw them together, they would consider them as a couple, but they knew best. They were, after all, friends with benefits once. She missed that. She missed him and now they are falling apart, no longer being family, no longer be friends, just familiar.**

As she got out of bed, she went to the bathroom and put water at her face so she could take her mind off of everything. As if they never, ever, existed. She picked the phone and let it down.

**What if he thinks I want him? Because I don't. It is just plain interest, right? Friends share everything, but that's Tony we're talking about, so you never really know about that.**

She dialed.

''Hello?'' A husky voice just came out.

''Tony?'' Her voice just couldn't be heard.

''Abby? Hi.''

**How we ended up this way?**


	4. Someone broken and someone fine

**A/N: I'm sorry that Abby was a bitch and Tony a jerk in that one. xD Tony POV. A lot of things have changed.**

_**Abby? What does she want? Maybe it's something urgent. Why she would call that late?**_

''Abby? Is something the matter? What happened? Should I begin to worry…'' Tony got really worried, she usually didn't call this late, but then again, with Abby you never know.

''No, no, don't worry, it's not something bad. I just called to talk…''

_**Okay, now I know something is DEFINITELY wrong.**_

''Oh, okay, err… what about?''

''I learned from a very reliable source that you went with Ziva, tonight.'' She smiled.

_**Ziva...she told her… why would she tell Abby this? Shit, I must cover it somehow…Wait, no, I'm not going to cover it up, besides Abby is nothing to me, she's not my girlfriend.**_

''Yes, it's true. We went out on a date.''

''Well, this source said that it was only a friendly invite…''

_**Wait, was she jealous?**_

''Well, if that source wants to think that, then fine by me. To me, it was a date.'' He grinned.

''Oh well…are you in love with her?''

_**Wait, what? What happened to ''I'm going to say it slowly so he won't have a heart attack'' speech?**_

''Abby, that's none of your business…''

_**I'm a complete dick, but she needs to know that whatever happens between me and Ziva is private and she should respect that.**_

''None of my business? Tony, we are a family! What do you mean none of my business? Who will cheer up Ziva when a new chick comes up and you suddenly ''fall in love'' with her? WHO?''

_**Is that what she thinks of me? After everything we've been through? After all those conversations we had? Family is supposed to protect its members, not make them feel like shit!**_

Tony hit his hand on the table.

''Damnit, Abby, if that's what you think about me then fine! After all this time and you still don't listen to me! What we had was not permanent! Even when we were friends with benefits, I never got in a relationship with someone else and I never cheated on you. Unless you want to pin everything on me, and then in that case, go ahead, I can take it! If you want to call me ''family'' then go ahead, but family members know each other. You obviously don't know anything about me and I'm truly disappointed, because I thought you were different!'' he hang up.

Abby looked at the phone and she tried to fight back the tears. She failed. The tears started rolling down his cheek, she knew that what she said was a low hit, but she couldn't help it. Maybe it was her fault for saying that, maybe it was his fault for not proving that he isn't a Casanova. She tried to improve their relationship, she really tried. Maybe they could go back to being friends or even best friends, but she screwed up. He was right, she knew nothing about him, but he never talked about himself. He didn't GIVE her a chance to learn about him. There she was, a heartbroken Abby sliding against the wall and kneeling there for what seemed like a lifetime.

Meanwhile, Tony couldn't believe what he just heard. Where was the Abby he knew? What happened to the Abby that never questioned her friends and always trusted them? He hit the wall, trying to control his anger.

_**Family…she considers me a family and doesn't know shit about me. She never tried to LEARN shit about me! We were a family only when we were at work, most of the times she didn't give a fuck about me. Never called to go out, never bothered to ask me if I want to go to the cinemas. And now she thinks that I'm like every other guy and not only that, but she said it right in front of my face, as well! Well, then, I think some things must change in NCIS, I think it's time to make my move with Ziva. Why go out only today? Why not tomorrow?**_

So, he picked up the phone and dialed Ziva.

''David.''

_**Typical Ziva greeting.**_

''Ziva? Hi.''

''Tony? What time is it? What happened?''

''Were you sleeping?''

''No, I wore my pjs and I sat a little bit…''

''Ooooh, what are you wearing…?'' If he was with Ziva he would smirk right now, but he just grinned.'

''Tony…'' She growled.

''Okay, okay, err, I was wondering if you want to go to lunch tomorrow at work, I know this perfect place near NCIS, won't take us long.'' He hoped she would say yes.

''Err, okay, yes, why not?'' She hesitantly said.

''Oh shit!''

''What?''

''I went to sit and I accidentally did on the table and I hit my ass…''

Ziva laughed mischievously. He smiled. He liked the way she laughed. Time passed by and they were laughing hard until the late morning while somewhere else Abby struggled to find her own self somewhere between her tears and her damaged ego.


	5. A Loss

_**A/N: Cliff hangers. Tony POV. Things are going crazy in NCIS.**_

Next day Tony came in early, it's not like he slept anyway. He throws his backpack next to his desk and sits at the chair lazily. He began typing, even though he couldn't type very well. Typing was not his type. He chuckled with that phrase.

''Chuckling alone, Tony? Now I know that I'm working with an idiot.'' Ziva said and grinned.

_**Holy crap, she scared the living life out of me. Has Gibbs been teaching her while he was not watching? Maybe she already knew how to do it. Mossad officers are trained to be like that.**_

''I'm working with a murderer, Ziva, but you see me complaining? No, I'm not…'' He growled.

She was taken aback by that.

''Did you get up by the wrong tide of the bed?''

He looked at her. ''Side, Ziva, not tide!'' He once again growled.

''I was just joking, but never mind, Tony.'' She went to sit down. He got up and caught her arm.

''No, it's me, I'm sorry. I didn't want to bite your head off…I haven't slept much…''

''Forgiven…'' She smiled.

Just as he was about to say something, he saw Abby coming in.

_**Abby so early? She must have had a restless night like I did. She deserves it anyway. But, she's not alone. Wait, it can't be…You've got to be kidding me…MICHAEL MAWER? I thought…what…what is going on here? Am I dreaming, when will I wake up? Obviously it's a prank. She can't…**_

''Hi Tony, Ziva. Meet my ex boyfriend, but now a very good friend. Michael Mawer. Someone who got in jail, but let free recently, because there were no charges against him. He said how sorry he was and apologized, so I thought I should forgive him.''

Tony was stiff, he thought he went crazy. He thought it was a sick joke and his mind couldn't comprehend it.

''Does Gibbs know that this scumbag is in the building…?'' He angrily said trying to control his anger while he looked at him up and down.

Pale skin, tall, same height as he was. His body looked like he has been working out. Round face with green eyes and dark blonde hair. Very beautiful.

_**Tsk, he doesn't stand a chance against me. Is that the one Abby loves? Michael Mawer, that son of a bitch… I hope Gibbs comes soon and explains the whole thing before I go trigger happy.**_

''First of all, don't call me a scumbag, Dinozzo, you don't really know me. Second of all, it's none of your business.'' He grinned and everyone could tell that he was enjoying it.

Ziva was very confused about that mess and Abby was worried that the day wouldn't start good. Dinozzo was fuming; he would kill the bastard if it weren't for Abby.

''I'm not your boss, you son of a bitch!''

Tony punched Michael, and he tackled Tony, started punching and kicking each other like crazy, everyone gathering around and trying to stop them. Just then, McGee came in and saw it all. Abby ran up to him.

''McGee, they will kill each other, do something!'' She started panicking.

''What the hell Mawer is doing here, Abs?''

''He came with me…''

''You know damn well that you aren't allowed to see him!''

''You're not my parent!''

Ziva just stood there looking at them going crazy…

''This is worse than Mossad…'' She muttered and gathered up the courage to stop Tony and Michael.

Ncis was in chaos. Everyone screaming and yelling. Ziva trying desperately with the few other agents from other teams to stop Michael and Tony. Those two punching each other very hard, ready to pull out guns and start firing. Abby and McGee yelling at each other about Gibbs and Mawer.

The elevator dinged and there it was, Director Vance and Gibbs coming in. Just as they stepped in, everyone stopped. Ziva looking at both of them while she had her hands on both men shoulders. Abby tearing up and McGee looking like a lost puppy and Michael with Tony looking at them, Michael with a black eye and Tony with bloody lips.

''What the hell is going on here?'' Director Vance shouted.

He looked at the other agents. ''Don't you have work to do?''

Gibbs couldn't believe in his eyes. Chaos in the room and his team caused it.

_**Shit, what do we do now? One thing is for sure. We will feel the wrath of Gibbs for sure. Fear him. At least, he might have a pretty well fucking explanation about Michael.**_

''Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, in my office now. You too, Mister Mawer.'' Vance angrily said.

While Tony and Michael went up the stairs with the Director, Gibbs looked at Abby. She looked down and went to her lab. Then he glared at Ziva and McGee and sighed.

''I need some coffee…''

Ziva curiously looked at McGee.

''Why Tony got so moved up over Mawer being here?''

''Umm, Ziva, I think you mean worked up.''

Ziva rolled her eyes. ''Tell me…''

''Fine, here's the story…''

After 25 minutes Ziva understood everything there was considering Mawer's case.

''If I was Abby, I would kill the bastard and leave no evidence…''

McGee looked at Ziva scared. ''Luckily you're not Abby…''

Just then, yelling came out of the Director's voice. Apparently, they were getting scowled. Ziva was actually sorry for Tony being in there, even though she liked torturing him, this was too much.

First one that got out was Mawer; he glared at them and headed to the elevator. Shortly after, Tony followed.

He looked as if someone punched him in the eye, had no sense of time or where he was heading at. He found his way to the desk, sat, put his arms on the desk and then at his face…

''What is wrong, Tony…?'' Ziva worriedly asked looking as if he was dead. He was pale. McGee was also worried and he spoke.

''Why was Mawer with Abby? What happened?''

Tony looked angrily at Ziva and McGee.

''Apparently, our ''friend'', Mawer, will be working HERE! And our boss knew about this…and Abby too…'' He looked very angry, as if he wanted to punch Gibbs at the face.

Ziva and McGee were shocked. They couldn't believe what they just heard. McGee spoke first.

''Err, no, I think this is a mistake…''

Gibbs came in with his coffee. ''No mistake, McGee…the director knows Mawer and owes him a favor, so it was either fire Abby or hire Mawer…''

_**What happened to sacrifice, Gibbs? Mhm? What happened to ''if you fire Abby I will kill you'' or ''if you fire Abby I will quit too''? Well, I'll do the second one.**_

''Jethro, if you hire him, I'll quit…'' Tony said angrily.

''Tony…''

''No, Jethro, just no. If Abby is so blind I won't let you get blind too. I can't work like that anymore. I'm not going to befriend an enemy. Not for Abby, not for anyone…''

''Tony…please…'' Ziva said looking at him.

Tony looked at everyone, took his backpack, left his badge and gun there and left.

Ziva stood there shocked, for the first time in her life, she actually cried. She wouldn't do it for anyone, but for Tony, she would, because she was in love…

McGee looked down sad. Tony might call him names, pull pranks on him or annoy him all the time, but also couldn't imagine life without Tony being his teammate.

Gibbs lost one of his kids. His family. He looked at Tony getting in the elevator and leaving. Was it really over? Did Tony really quit? He realized that many things could change in a day…One question remains…

…Who will tell it to Abby?


	6. When everything goes wrong

**A/N: Yup, I think this is torture, my friends. Ziva's POV with a bit of Tony's in the end.**

After Tony leaving, Gibbs was left alone. He thought he was alone. Tony was the closest thing he had to a son. Seeing him like this, Ziva just couldn't take it.

_**He looks so sad…I think that's the first time Gibbs truly looks this sad…I never saw him again like that. When I see him like that, being so miserable, I think that NCIS will never be the same again…it's as if we're losing our leader and there isn't worse feeling than this…**_

Ziva approached him and patted his shoulder. ''Gibbs?''

He looked at her so defeated. ''What is it, Ziva?''

''I know that these times are very difficult, but if I can do something, anything, to help you then maybe…'' He cut her off before she could protest.

''You can, tell Abby that Tony is gone…''

_**What? No, I do not want to tell it. Abby, she's…she's a cheer up person, yes? I do not want to see her like Gibbs, it will kill me. And besides, even Mossad officers are afraid of a woman like Abby.**_

''Gibbs, I…maybe if I could do something else other than…'' He cut her off again.

''You can't…'' He looked down. She gathered the courage, took a deep breath and spoke.

''Very well, then. Your wish is my order…''

Gibbs quickly looked at her and then he smiled widely and hugged Ziva tight. ''Thank you, Ziva, I owe you…''

Ziva smiled back. ''I'll collect, Jethro…''

And just like that she was gone to Abby's lab, or else, Labby, hopping that Mawer isn't there.

_**Ok, Ziva, you are proud Mossad agents. You are trained to carry out missions suicidal and more deadly than this. You can do it, what could go wrong, right? Now Abby likes me.**_

''Abby…?''

Abby didn't look up, she was testing the results she had just found and looked as if she was ignoring her.

''Abby!''

''WHAT?''

Ziva got scared, she was taken aback by her attitude, and she wasn't prepared for this.

''Fine, I can't sweet coat what I'm about to say but…''

''Sugar coat….'' Abby dangerously said.

''Tony…Tony quitted, Abby…''

Abby just kept looking at Ziva, starting to go pale, she changed 100 different colors by the time Ziva told her what happened. She just stood there, looking at Ziva straight in the eyes. Abby's eyes were like knives pierced through Ziva's heart.

''Abby…?''

_**What happened, what did I do? Abby, oh Abby, please be okay.**_

''It's all your fault…'' Abby whispered trying to fight back the tears.

_**What did she just say?**_

Ziva suddenly got very angry.

''My fault? How is it my fault, Abby? I was the only one trying to change his mind! I must say that you were the one to blame, he left because of you and that bastard you got in with you! You knew he worked here, yet you said nothing, leaving Tony fighting for you like the white knight he is and like the princess you are! Is it really my fault?''

Not even a split second passed when a noise was heard. Abby's hand was raised and Ziva's head turned to the right…

_**She slapped me…Abby slapped me…**_

Ziva slapped her back and again and again and again and then they started a catfight, scratching and biting, hitting and hurting for what seemed like hours. Then Gibbs walked in with his knife and when he saw them he yelled.

''ABBY! ZIVA!''

They both stopped and got up. Both messed their clothes and hair.

''SHAME ON YOU! SHAME ON YOU! ZIVA I TOLD YOU TO TELL HER, NOT TO KICK HER ASS! ABBY, WHAT KIND OF BEHAVIOUR IS THAT? WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?''

''Gibbs, I can explain…'' Ziva was the first to speak.

''No, Ziva, you can't, go, get lost for the day…''

Ziva looked at him and glared at Abby. She looked down and exited the lab. Gibbs kept looking Abby with that stare of his and right there she wished she was never born.

''What, Gibbs? What?''

''Abby, I'm trying to be reasonable! But you don't understand, do you? Tony's in love with you! And I'm pretty sure you understood, yet you bring Mawer with you and won't give a shit about Tony…that's why I strictly have Rule #12, damnit!''

Abby continued to have her head down.

''It was either you or him and he understood that, that's why he did the first move. Don't make me fire you, Abby…''

Gibbs left defeated once again. And Abby stood there for what seemed like hours, repeating Gibbs's words in her head…

_Tony's in love with you! And I'm pretty sure you understood, yet you bring Mawer with you and won't give a shit about Tony…It was either you or him and he understood that, that's why he did the first move…_

''I don't...I'm not…Why…?''

She couldn't control her tears and started crying until she couldn't cry no more…She decided to go somewhere…

'I'm coming, my love…don't you worry…''

Somewhere else, Tony was in his house burning all the pictures he had with Ncis, especially with Abby when suddenly there was a knock on the door. He got up and went to look. He opened the door and he was taken aback by what he saw…

_**What is she doing here…?**_


	7. Maybe Someday

**A/N: Tony's POV. Kind of short chapter, oh well.**

Tony was actually very surprised.

''What are YOU doing here…?'' She ran and hugged him.

''Don't leave, please, don't leave…'' She cried and kissed him on the lips.

_**I must be dreaming, I think I'm dreaming…she…she kissed me, does that mean she wants me?**_

They were kissing for what seemed like hours. Tony returning the kiss and closing his eyes, enjoying it and wanted to be with her, actually be with her. She broke the kiss trying to grasp for air.

''You…would you like to come in?'' He smiled at her, forgetting everything he has been through so far.

She came in and sat…

''I…Tony…I…love you…'' She tried hard to say it. It wasn't easy to say it…

''I love you too, baby.'' He caressed her.

She smiled and his world brightens up.

''When you left, I felt empty…It was such an important loss…I just couldn't believe it. I saw everyone being so sad and I couldn't take it. I wanted to come…to try and make you return, to cheer you up and be by your side…'' She said.

_**Where have you been all my life…?**_

''I won't come back, not if Mawer doesn't disappear…'' He clenched his fists.

She touched them and caressed them. ''I will talk to Gibbs, promise…''

He was happy, he forgot everything, and he wanted to kiss her again, and again and without stopping. All those years working together and he missed this treasure right in front of him. But now he got her, she was his. And would do anything to keep her…

''Will you stay the night…?'' He asked trying to make it sound not perverted.

''I will.'' She smiled.

''Good…''

Then they kissed again.

''Take me to bed…'' She said, desiring.

_**She's ready. I'm ready too.**_

He did as she ordered and went to make love to her, took her up bridal style and let her down on the bed, crawling on top of her and biting her lips…

As the sun was bright, he woke up by the sound of the shower. He was covered with the sheets remembering the night before. And smiling at every small detail. Nothing would ruin his mood and that smile. He decided to make breakfast to her, so he took the sheets and went to the kitchen.

_**Ah, Anthony, I think you're in love. Making breakfast to the woman you stayed with the night before. Now, that's a first. She…**_

As he was thinking, she stood next to the door, taking a taunting pose, looking at him.

''Good morning, Tony…'' She smirked.

He smiled, he turned around. ''Good morning, Ziva…''

She went and hugged him from behind while he was making breakfast for both.

_**She…might not be Abby, might not have her perfume, might not make her faces or her sounds, might not hug like her, might not give the love Abby would give…but…I learned to chase the things I want, things that are reachable. Seeing that Abby is unreachable, I give up chasing. I give up on chasing Abby. She is far too unreachable. Maybe someday…**_

Thinking about that, he went and kissed Ziva.

_**Only thing I can do is hope for Abby to be okay and live her life the best way she can…**_


	8. Love Or Just Revenge?

Michael opened the door. ''Abby?''

She went and hugged him, she was devastated from work. ''Help me, I can't take it…'' She was ready to cry.

''What happened, what's wrong?'' He was worried about her, even though everything she's been through because of him, he was still obsessed about her.

''Tony left…'' Her heart kept breaking every time she said it. Now it was in million pieces lying around. Sharp as a razor.

''Oh…If I can do something to help you…''

''Can I stay the night…?'' She looked as if she was lost. As If she had no one to turn to.

''Yes, you can, Abby, don't ask.''

She walked in. She knew pretty well where to go, because she came in his house quite often. She knew every little detail about it. So, she took one of his shirts, made herself comfortable and went to join him watching TV.

''Make yourself at home…'' He smiled. He liked having someone in the house with him, that way he would forget that he's alone.

''Already did.'' She grinned. And he laughed. She was happy she could make him laugh. At least someone did.

As they watched, Magnum was on the TV. Then it occurred to her.

_**Magnum is Tony's favorite series…What is he doing right now? He's probably with Ziva; of course…Should I call? No, what would be my reason for calling, he probably doesn't want to see me.**_

She took the remote and changed channels. Michael looked at her curiously.

Finally after some more thinking, she spoke.

''I'm sorry about Tony's behavior, he was immature…''

Michael glared at her. ''What are you, his mother? By the way, if you're here to talk about Tony then you can go home…'' He didn't want to hear about Tony, he heard enough. He had enough. He knew that Abby was attracted to Tony for some unknown reason and it broke his heart, but would do anything to win her back…

He spoke… ''Abby…?''

She looked at him. ''Mhm…?''

''I…'' He gulped. ''I…I'm not over you yet.''

She was taken aback by what she heard. ''Look, Michael, I think it's best for me to leave then…I can understand how you feel and probably you're sad right now about me.''

She went up to leave but he caught her arm and kissed her….

_**What am I doing? Am I kissing him? I can't do it, but no matter how hard I try, I don't want to pull away…I need someone by my side…**_

''Michael…'' She broke the kiss…

''Abby…'' He started kissing her neck and undressing her, wanting to make love to her. He yearned for it for a long time and finally he could have it. But she stopped him…

''Michael, no…I'm not ready…'' He looked at her. She could say that he was disappointed, but she couldn't do something else.

He figured that he mustn't push…

''Can I go to the bathroom?'' She asked.

''I'm not a teacher, Abby…you don't need my permission…''

She went to the bathroom…from her pocket she retrieved her phone and looked at it…

_**I want to call Tony, see how he is and demand an explanation for his behavior today. He never explained anything to me. Never bothered. Not even came in my lab to say anything. Was he mad? Disappointed, sad?**_

She pushed a button and speed dialed his number.

''Hello…?'' It wasn't Tony's voice. It was a woman's voice. A familiar one. She knew that voice and if it was who she thought it was…

''Ziva, is that you…?''

_**What the hell is Ziva doing in his apartment? I'm going to go crazy…**_

''Abby? What do you want from Tony?''

''What about you, Ziva?''

''I'm with him right now, he's in the shower. If you must know everything we did love…'' She hanged up…

_**What? I…no…Ziva and Tony…made love…I…no…this is not…what I wanted…**_

She was ready to pass out. All she wanted was to kill herself and escape from this nightmare. She understood that she's in love with Tony. But he…he didn't want her, he was in love with Ziva apparently and it was going to be serious with her. She gained the courage, she got ready, she put her cell phone in her pocket and she went to Michael.

He looked at her. ''Everything okay?''

She crawled on top of him and kissed him, slowly dancing on him.

''Never better…'' She said with a husky voice… ''For tonight, be mine…''

Did she really want that to happen, though? Or was it just for revenge? Was she still in love with Michael? Or playing with him?

_**Because of Tony, I guess I'll never know…anymore…**_

Meanwhile at Tony's.

He came out of the bathroom.

''I thought I heard my cell phone ringing. Did you pick up?''

She smiled at him. ''Oh yes, it was Abby…''

He froze…if Abby called…in his cell phone…she picked up and talked with Abby…then Abby would realize…Oh no…

''Oh…'' He was trying to look normal… and he went to dress up.

''And…what did she want?''

''Nothing, just to say hi and how are you…I think she was at Michael's.'' Just then she heard Tony's perfume fall on the floor breaking.

''Are you okay, Tony…?''

''Yeah, don't worry…just an accident…''

''Oh okay, I'm going at work…I'll see you, babe…'' She went and kissed him. ''Sexy man…''

She closed the door. He couldn't believe it. He was so mad. Abby called and Ziva picked up. Maybe that's why she went to Michael, maybe that's why...no…he didn't want to think that they had sex. It was too much…

He started punching the wall; he threw things all over the room. The house was in chaos. As he was finished he sat by the edge of the bed and decided to call Abby…He wanted to talk with her. This whole thing can't be continued. It would kill him and he wanted to end it.

He dialed her number and let it ring.

''Yes…?'' It was Michael, that son of a bitch picked her cell phone. Tony wanted to kill him so bad. Kill the motherfucker.

He made a girly voice. ''Yes? Where's Abby? I'm a friend of hers, she said she would call yesterday, but never did.''

''Yes, she's here…babe, a friend of yours…''

Bastard called her ''babe…''

''Yeah?''

''Listen to me, don't let Michael understand that I'm Tony, meet me near at work, we need to fucking talk…''

He hung up, threw the cell phone, took his coat, left the place in chaos and shut the door.

This would be a long day…they both could feel it already…


	9. Break Their Heart Or Break Ours

_**A/N: Finally, the talk, eh? See I'm on Tabby's side, Ingrid!**_

_**Tony's POV.**_

After 20 minutes he was waiting for her like crazy, red from his anger and had blood on his fists because of the punches he did to the wall. There she was, walking down the street.

_**She looks like hell, maybe didn't sleep at all. Maybe they…no…I can't think of him touching her, it's making me sick. I will cut his arms off. Note to self: Instead of a knife, carry a chainsaw, please.**_

She came near him.

''I'm listening…'' She looked at him impatiently.

''Don't give me that attitude, don't make me madder…'' He yelled.

''Shhhh, are you crazy? Stop yelling!'' She stopped him.

''We're going to explain everything now! Why did you bring him at work in the first place, you knew what he was!''

''Tony, I forgave him, if you can't then I'm sorry, but it's my business…''

He became madder. ''Your business? YOUR BUSINESS? It's OUR fucking business!''

''STOP YELLING!'' She shouted.

He looked at her and she looked down. Then he finally spoke.

''Why did Michael answer your phone…?''

''Why did Ziva answered yours?''

_**Was she attacking me right now? What was she trying to do? Why she started this whole mess? Just for revenge or for ''love'' as she put it?**_

He punched the wall that was next to him. ''You're doing this for revenge? Why are you doing this?''

She gathered a lot of courage. ''To protect myself…I'm in love with you, and you obviously love someone else, Tony. You know it's killing me, but it's also Ziva. If it was another girl, I wouldn't care, but it's Ziva and no matter how much I hate her, I can understand her and she doesn't deserve this…''

_**If only you knew, Abbs.**_

He looked at her and right at that moment he admired her. Her heart was broken, she looked like a mess, yet she thought of Ziva. Not herself. Now, she was the love of his life.

''Abby, I love you too, can't you tell? I'm in love with you, crazy for you. Didn't you notice anything? Now, that you're with Michael, it's killing me inside, thinking that I'm better off dead.''

Her heart shattered. ''No, don't say that, if you're so in love then what are you doing with Ziva?''

_**I like Ziva. Is it fair to say that I'm in a love triangle?**_

''I…right now, I'm confused, Abby. I know my feelings towards you, but not towards Ziva…''

She looked at him and spoke seriously. ''Then we mustn't see each other for a period of time so that you can think about your feelings and understand them…maybe you'll know…''

She went to leave, but he ran and caught her wrists.

''No, I don't want that, I don't ask for that. I can't do it without you. I just can't pretend that everything is okay at work and always refuse to come to your lab. They will understand it and I also can't look at you, can't stand it. Michael will be there as well. I won't be able to take it. It's better for me to not come back.''

''Fine, you can do whatever you want. I was clear towards you. I did what I had to do…''

She turned to leave again.

_**Why is she so eager to leave? I don't want her to…**_

''Abby…?''

She turned and he went up and kissed her lips.

They were kissing passionately. She kissed back as well.

_**Her kiss is mesmerizing, it shows all those words that she can't describe with her mouth. I want us to be like that together. Why couldn't it be easier? Why did we have to torture ourselves? We don't deserve it. No one does.**_

She broke the kiss…''What now…?''

''That's a very good question…'' He said smiling.

''Look, I'm not in the mood to be a jealous bitch every time Ziva makes a move on you or kisses you or hugs you…and you're not in the mood to kick Michael's ass every time he makes a move on me…so…''

''How do you know that, Abbs?'' He smirked.

She glared and he pouted. ''Agreed then…''

''It's either break their heart or break ours…''

He looked at her.

_**I can't do that to Ziva, she will kill me, things will get awkward at work when I come back, she might even quit. I don't want this. Why couldn't I just say it to Abby in the first place and get on with it…?**_

He sighed. ''I will tell her tonight…''

''Me too…'' She said.

They both turned around and went our ways thinking of 1000 ways to figure a way.

_**Like Abby said ''It's either break their heart or break ours…''**_


	10. He Is Always Alright

_**A/N: Dun dun dun! Tony and Abby POV. Mixed.**_

Tony went home and opened the door to his apartment. He closed the door and hanged his coat, only to find Ziva in his kitchen.

''God, you scared me…I was ready to pull out the gun…'' He said.

She turned around and giggled. ''That's why I never wanted to be an assassin…'' She continued giggling.

_**Stop having this cute giggle, you're making it harder.**_

He scratched his head. ''Ziva, can we talk..?''

She looked at him, confused. ''But, we talk, or is that another one of your idiots…?''

''Idioms, Ziva…'' He tried hard not to laugh.

_**Idiots? Wow…**_

''No, when we say, we need to talk, it's usually something important, a decision we took…''

She stopped and went to sit with him. ''Tell me, then, I'm all ears.'' She smiled.

_**I'm going to miss that smile…**_

''Okay, I want this to be over with so…I'm in love with Abby…and…I want to be with her…''

She was stiff…A man left her for Abby, a man like Tony, a man that changes women every split second. Of course, she didn't think about that when she was dating him.

''Oh…okay…you know, this is your life…you can form it the way you think is right…''

''I know…'' He looked down.

She looked at him and made him look at her. ''Don't be like that, I'm a little sad and that's normal, but I'm okay, don't you worry…By the way, I'm going away for my father's birthday, now that we're getting along fine, I want to be there…you can take some time to think…'' She smiled and warmth came out of her smile.

_**That was far too easy…I'm thinking that she'll return with a bazooka waiting for me…Pretty sure…Does that mean that Abby is having a hard time…?**_

Meanwhile, in Abby's apartment, glasses and everything that was made of glass, was now shattered. Yells and shouts cries and strong language…

''Michael, I love Tony! What don't you understand!''

He took his coat, opened the door and slammed it on his way out…

_**If Tony is having an easier break up then I'm going to kill him…**_

Her phone rang.

''Tony?''

He was happy. ''It was sooooo easy…''

_**Ugh…I'm going to kill him but I'm lazy…**_

''How did it go?''

''How did you want it to go, Tony? Bad…Extremely bad…We fought…if you see the apartment it looks like we're in World War III…''

''Did he hit you? Because I swear…''

She chuckled. ''Hold your horses, cowboy…''

''Come over…'' He said with a husky voice…

''Don't go all bossy on me!'' She laughed.

_**I love her laugh...I want my life to be her…I never want to let her go…**_

''Fine, I'll come, let me get ready and I'll be flying to get there…''

He smirked. ''Waiting…'' He hung up.

_**Shit, I need to go out for shopping very quick.**_

He grabbed his keys and was walking down the street and his cell phone rang.

''Dinozzo…''

''You took her away from me, you bastard…''

''Mauer, shut up, she was never yours, fuck you…''

Tony hung up.

_**That son of a bitch, he didn't own her!**_

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard…people screaming and yelling…sirens coming closer and Tony didn't understand what happened…he fell on the ground...Looked at his chest and saw what looked like a bullet hole…he lost consciousness. He closed his eyes. Apparently, Michael just took his revenge.

Meanwhile, she was knocking and ringing the bell, again and again.

_**She might be in the shower. Oh well, I'll call him again later, maybe he'll pick up then. I'm going for a walk for now.**_

She saw police cars, heard sirens, people yelling, terrified and had a hinky feeling…

She went closer and couldn't believe what she saw, Michael got arrested for…

_**No…Tony….NO!**_

She ran, trying desperately to go to him and hold his hand, say that it will be okay. Pushing everyone screaming.

''Noooooo! Tony, don't leave me…''

She kneeled next to him and held his hand. ''Don't leave me, not now, we were like before…we will be…now's not the time to leave me, it's early…we must grow old first, get bored of each other, you know..?''

Everyone looked at her very sad; she was crying and crying until her tears were dry. She went with him to the hospital and called McGee…

He picked up. ''Abby?''

She sniffled. ''Tim, run, Tony got shot, he's going at the hospital, I'm with him…please, I can't do it alone…''

He hung up and got ready and prepared everything.

He couldn't believe that Tony got shot. But he knew that Tony could make it through…he could…right?


	11. A Brighter Day

Those hours were nerve-wracking for Abby and everyone else. She just couldn't believe that Tony got shot and that Michael shot him, after all this time that he apologized and she forgave him.

_**I shouldn't have. It was a mistake of mine and me being in love with him was also my weakness and my fatal mistake. And now Tony is in there, because of me, if something happens, I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself.**_

She just sat there for what seemed like hours, hoping for positive news from the doctors, but the doctors just came and went and they just shook their head. Ziva was also there, waiting and thinking, or even praying, Abby couldn't tell, she spoke in Israel. She might say mean things about her for all she knows. Gibbs was on the move and interrogated Michael while he was mentally torturing him, nearly made him lose his mind. McGee came most of the times and also worked on a cold case for Gibbs.

_**It's been only a day and I have missed him like hell. I just want him to come out of there, come near me, hold my hand, tell me that everything will be alright and then kiss me. But that was just a never-ending dream. None of it was real, I knew the bittersweet reality.**_

Ziva kept looking at her, but it didn't seem that she understood it. She was somewhere else, daydreaming. Ziva kept going one by one the seats closer to her. Hesitantly. She looked very pale, didn't eat anything for 24 hours. Even though, she was the one who stole Tony's heart, she couldn't help it by feeling worried. She put her hand on Abby's shoulders and smiled at her.

''Abby, hold tight in there…''

Abby smiled. ''It's hang tight, Ziva.''

Ziva was actually happy that she made Abby laugh, even by proving her mistakes in vocabulary.

''He's going to be alright, Abby, he's the black sheep in the team, you'll see…'' She actually believed that Tony was going to be alright, that's called having faith, but that doesn't mean she didn't have her doubts at times. The doctor came, they both approached him. Abby asked panicking.

''Is he alright? Does he hurt? Please, tell me he's not dead, that he is alive and that he will be able to revive after the shot. Maybe he's in a coma and you don't want to tell us, but please do, because we have to know and I mean this is Tony we're talking about, cocky and Casanova on the outside but mature and amazing on the inside. And plus, Gibbs would resurrect so that he can kill him again, which is not fair, because I won't let him do it and it's not right.''

She kept going and going and the doctor looked at her as if she was crazy, ready to ask her if she wants to go in a white place that's called a psycho ward. Ziva put her hand on her shoulders and gave her a nod to stop so the doctor could continue. She could understand Abby, because she said everything that she, herself, couldn't and wouldn't say.

''Are you his wife Mrs. Sciuto?''

She looked at him then looked down. ''Nope, just a person that loves him very much…''

''Well, then you have nothing to worry about, because he is awake, you can go and see him if you want…'' He smiled.

_**Oh my God, Tony is alive, he is okay, like I said! I'm going to see him again, my one and only! I'm happy, I'm complete, that's all I am now.**_

She smiled widely and kissed the doctor. He actually blushed. She chuckled and Ziva cleared her throat smirking. She knew it.

She started running like crazy, didn't even notice where she was going, good thing she had a GPS brain. She went in and watched a relaxing Tony on the bed looking at the ceiling and touching where Michael shot him, feeling pain.

_**Oh Tony…hang tight, I'm here now and I'll do whatever it takes to put Michael in jail, forever this time, I swear. I wish I could just take all your pain away…**_

She stood on her tiptoes and went in. ''Tony…?''

He looked at her and suddenly his eyes shined. ''Abby…''

He smiled widely, like he was seeing an angel, he felt like he was in Paradise, he was complete, and Abby was the first thing he wanted to see.

She ran and hugged him tight, then kissed him passionately.

''I…I thought you were dead…Even the thought of that..it…''

She started crying, kneeling next to him and hiding her face in his arms. He just hugged her tight, never letting her go.

''I would never leave without making you, Abby, happy…''

She looked at him and kissed him. ''You will never leave me, period…''

''Why, you're my Grim Reaper? Ooooh, liked that movie actually…'' He grinned and she smiled.

_**Good old Tony, I can't wait until I tell the news to Gibbs, maybe everything will be alright in Ncis and everything will go back to place. It's a brighter day already for NCIS…**_

They just stood there hugging each other and the sun looked as if it shined brighter than before…


	12. His Purpose Of Coming Back

_**A/N: Ahhh, love is in the air. Third person POV.**_

Meanwhile in NCIS McGee got out of the phone with Abby and Gibbs just came in and sat on his desk. He saw McGee smiling widely and he couldn't believe that Tony was at the hospital in a coma and he was smiling about something stupid, as he thought.

''What are you so happy about, McGee…?'' He said uninterested.

McGee got out of his chair and approached Gibbs. ''Boss, Tony is awake and is now with Abby…'' He smiled.

As soon as Gibbs heard that, he turned and looked at McGee, his eyes smiling and shining bright. McGee could definitely tell that he was having a blast inside him. Gibbs quickly got up, looked at McGee and said ''I knew it.'' Then he ran to go to the hospital. McGee went to inform Ducky and Palmer along with Vance. He was extremely happy.

Within the time limit being 2 minutes and the speed limit being 180, Gibbs ran through the corridors, running like crazy to find Dinozzo's room, when he saw Ziva he immediately stopped dead in his tracks and acted like nothing happened, pretending he was cool with all this. Instead, of running he walked at her.

''So, Dinozzo's awake, huh?''

When Ziva saw him, she hugged him extremely tight, nearly choking the life out of him.

''Yes, your gut informed you, yes?''

He looked confused at her ''Yeah, sure…''

Abby just then came out of his room with a smile on her face, her make-up was smeared and it looked like she was crying all night, she looked like a mess, but that smile made it all bearable enough. She approached Ziva and Gibbs and she hugged them both.

''Thank God, he is okay. Same old Tony with his movie quotes.''

Gibbs looked at her, he wanted to hug her and never let her go, but he remembered that they had a fight, she didn't forget either. As soon as she realized, she stopped hugging them and Ziva was the first one to speak. ''I'm going to get coffee, do you want?''

''No'' they both said and would have laughed if they weren't mad at each other. She was the first one to speak. ''Gibbs, I'm sorry, truly am, but you weren't an angel either.''

He right then, his face expression went from hard to soft and hugged her. ''I know, I'm sorry, and you're forgiven…''

She smiled and was glad that everything went right.

''How is he? Can I see him..?'' Gibbs asked.

''Nope…I'm sorry but he is resting…He had a long day…'' She grinned.

By the grin on her face Gibbs understood and looked at her. ''You worked everything out, didn't you?''

She was taken aback; it was amazing how Gibbs could read her so easily! ''Err, yes, we did.''

He looked at her. ''Abbs, Rule 12. Don't let it interfere with your work.''

She nodded and she felt like they had his blessings. She felt it right; she was so happy and couldn't stop thinking about Tony even if he was in the room near to them.

''I'm happy that he's okay, but I've got to go to work, Abby, I'll go search for Ziva and I'll take her with me. You have one more day off, tomorrow, you come back, with Dinozzo.''

''But Gibbs, we don't know what the doctor will say.''

''I spoke with him, don't worry. Today he will come out seeing that he recovered completely, his body is quick in healing and tomorrow, he'll be able to work but not in the field, just doing paperwork. Take care of him for the day and send him my head slap.'' He smirked.

''Yeah, he will be exhilarating when he hears that…'' She muttered to herself and went to Tony again.

She opened the door and he was watching TV.

''You ever saw Supernatural? Dude, this show is so weird. That Dean Winchester guy is such a smartass that I almost hate him…''

She went near him and looked at Dean Winchester.

''He he, he reminds me of you…Always quoting movies and being the badass in the team. He's sexy.''

He glared at her and got angry.

''Then what are you doing here with me? Go and find him. You have my blessings.''

She giggled. ''Nope, I love you too much to leave you.''

She looked at him and kissed him. He then spoke. ''Those mesmerizing kisses will be the end of me…''

''Oh, Gibbs gave his blessings!''

He looked up surprised. ''He was here? So, he was worried, huh?''

''Well, of course he was. He said that we could date as long as it doesn't interfere with our work.''

He grinned. ''But he knows that it will, right?''

She smirked. ''Oh definitely…and today they will get you out of here and I will take you home, tomorrow Gibbs is expecting you at work.''

He looked displeased. ''Oh, give a sexy man a break…''

She laughed. ''Aww, my sexy man…''

She kissed him again. The doctor came in. ''You can leave, Agent Dinozzo, you too, Mrs. Dinozzo.''

''What, I'm not Tony's...-''

''Yes, we will leave, doctor, definitely.'' He kissed her hand and she took him by the hand to take care of him.

As they walked out of the hospital, they walked to Tony's car. ''Why didn't you say that I'm just your girlfriend?''

''Because I would like to think that you're something more. I grew up, Abbs, I want something more than just a relationship.''

She smiled. Looked at him and realized that he really did grow up. Even getting a bit rusty. She laughed as she thought about that. As they approached the car, Abby went up to Tony and as he helped him to get in it, she head slapped him. He looked at her.

''What the hell was that for?'' He rubbed his head.

''From Gibbs, with love.'' She smiled.

''Even Gibbs slaps me more softly than you do…''

He got in and closed the door, she was driving. And as they were driving home he looked at her. ''Will you be with me?''

''I am with you…''

''No, I mean forever.''

She smiled. ''Sure…''

Just as she said that, he smiled widely, not afraid of anything, because he knew that she was there. Now, he wasn't afraid to go onboard in some stupid ship or go afloat somewhere, because he knew that back there, somewhere in D.C, there would be a young, innocent, lovely woman waiting for him. And she was added in the reasons of why he shouldn't die during one of his missions…

Now, he had a purpose to live…Her…


	13. World War III

After a few minutes they arrived at Abby's home. Home sweet home. She carefully took him out of the car so she won't hurt him and he smiled at how much caring she was being towards him.

''Heh, if you are that caring every time a bullet goes through me then I should be getting shot often.'' He smirked.

''Don't worry, next time if the bullet doesn't kill you, I will, with my own bare hands…'' He pouted and she grinned. Yes, he was back, alright.

They went at the apartment floor and every neighbor kept looking at them concerned for the state that Tony was in. ''Every person looks at me as if I'm a ghost.'' He said with a sad voice.

''Maybe I'm having hallucinations and you are.''

''Then I wouldn't be able to piss you off…'' He grinned.

''That's what I thought as well, that's why I rejected the possibility.'' She smiled and once again he pouted. Looks like she's been hanging with Gibbs often, learning the famous subject of ''How to make Dinozzo look like an ass''.

So, she unlocked and they went in. Abby's apartment was neat, he had to admit. Of course, he went there again, but before she renovated it.

''Nice place, Abby…''

It had all the luxurious systems along with a fireplace that on top of it, Abby placed hers and team's pictures and hers and Tony's pictures. He was happy that she did that. He was happy that Abby thought of him and come on, this was Abby, of course she would.

''Sit, my fellow knight…'' She grinned.

He snorts. And she says ''Make yourself at home.''

He throws his shoes. ''Oh, I already did.''

She chuckled. ''You want something to eat?''

''Yup, I want Abby on the plate.'' He smirked and Abby smirked back. ''I'm afraid we don't have that meal'' She said as she approached.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to him. ''Don't lie.'' He told her with a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine. She laughed at him and crawled on top of him on the couch as he sat.

''Are you sure that you can, after the shot?''

''Baby, Dinozzo, don't hurt.'' He started kissing her and she unzipped his pants. He was desiring her, longing for her for a long time, never really getting that obsession he had with her. Wanting to make her his. And that evening he did.

Late at night, they were sleeping, both exhausted from what happened before. They were laying next to each other and Tony had his worked out muscles around Abby's petite waist. She was little when she was in his arms. Suddenly, he was awoke by a noise, a vibration. It was her phone ringing in the bedroom. Slowly, not wanting to wake her up, he got up and he put her at his place, he took the other pair of sheets and wrapped them around his waist. He went to the bedroom and took the phone, he answered. Before he could, the other voice was quick enough to speak first.

''Abby, it's me, Michael…''

As soon as Tony heard that, he felt his blood pressure increasing dramatically over 1 minute.

''Baby, listen to me, I'm sorry, I really am, I will change, I truly will…just please pay the money.''

He tried not to speak loud but inside him he exploded.

''Listen, you motherfucker, if you ever, EVER, try to call Abby again, I swear that I will make you that you will rot in jail for the rest of your life and if not, I'm going to kill you myself. Did I make myself clear? If you try to, at least touch one piece of hair, you will be dead meat before you even hit the groud..Are we clear!'' He yelled and hanged up. Abby stood by the door and looked at him. ''Tony? Was it Michael?'' He looked at her, suddenly angry at her, actually snapped at her.

''Do you still talk to him. He acted like you did. Why? You figured that you're not over him, that you want another one round fighting for me and him? Huh?''

She looked at him. ''What are you talking about, Michael?''

All he was seeing was red. ''Oh, so now you're thinking about him the time WE talk, is that right?''

She put her hands on her face. ''It was an accident, okay? I just woke up!''

''Let's cut the bullshit, shall we?''

He went to the living room and she followed, she was the one to speak first.

''Bullshit? What bullshit? Stop being so goddamn paranoid and trust me for once, just once, will you? I trusted with the whole Ziva matter.''

''Oh really? The thing is that Ziva isn't calling me right now ASKING FOR ME AND TELLING ME TO BAIL HER OUT!''

He threw the glass of water down at the floor and Abby got scared. He started dressing up and took his coat. Abby glared at him.

''Fine, leave, if that's your ideal solution of solving the problems then fine by me!''

''That's your PROBLEM! When you solve it, give me a call!''

''Once I solve it, I might not be here, waiting for you.''

''Look in my eyes and tell me if I care…''

He punched the wall as he opened the door and left Abby's apartment 2 hours after midnight.

She couldn't believe it, everything he's been through, everything THEY'VE been through and now here they go again right from the start. It was as if it was a nightmare. She took the phone and threw it out of the window. Then she kneeled against the wall and slided down with her hands hugging her legs, crying without stopping. Did she say that things would go for the best? Yes, she was wrong apparently. She loved him to death, only if he wasn't such an egotistical bastard.

Meanwhile, he was in his car having his forehead on the steering wheel and his hands hugging it. He was inhaling anf exhaling deeply, trying to control his anger.

Here it was, World War III all over again…


	14. Opposites Attract

_**A/N: Tony's POV in the end. I liked the way this turned out. **_

It was late in the night, very late, he didn't actually know what time it was, but he noticed that the sun was almost ready to rise. He was roaming around in his car the city that never sleeps. So many thoughts inside his head. He glanced at his cell phone and saw about 10 calls made from Abby. She was worried, he knew, but he wasn't ready to face her, just yet. He needed advice. He parked somewhere, opened the door and closed it, walking across the street. Went to a house and knocked the door. Knowing it would be unlocked, he opened and went inside. This house looked like his, he thought. He went to the basement.

''You still never lock your door, do you?'' He saw his boss working on a new boat again. Gibbs looked at him as if he knew he would come.

''Problems, Dinozzo?'' He knew what was going on.

''No, of course, not…''

''Then why are you here? You don't know how to cook breakfast for Abby and came here to ask me for a good recipe? If so, then leave, because last time I tried cooking the kitchen blew up…''

If Tony didn't have his problem, he was certainly that he would have laughed by now. He sighed and sat on the chair.

''Mike called her, he called her a baby, it looked like they were talking while I was with her…it seemed to me like she was cheating...I don't know...I…I took my coat and left. Couldn't face her. The same war all over again.''

Gibbs paying attention to both his boat and Dinozzo spoke ''You know, Tony, these buts and ifs or seemed and looked, won't lead you anywhere. It's as if you have a bomb in your arms, it looks real, but you're like oh, maybe it will explode, or not, but who cares, let's die anyway…''

Dinozzo looked down. Gibbs stopped and looked at him. ''I know you love Abby, I know you do, but…have you ever thought that maybe being friends is better than this? That you're better off without as friends…Remember Rule 12, you said it won't interfere, but, I knew from the beginning that it would, because you and Abby are not alike, so different…''

Tony put his hands on his face and sighed deeply. ''What do you suggest?''

''What does your gut say?''

''It doesn't talk to me…''

''What does your heart say then?''

''It stops beating when I'm without her…''

''Then fix it, fix those problems…''

''I should go and apologize…''

Gibbs approached him and head slapped him.

''Ya think, Dinozzo?''

''Thank you, boss…'' He nodded, took his coat and left.

Gibbs sat, drank a little bit and grinned. ''What am I, a matchmaker?'' He shook his head and laughed.

Tony got in his car and started driving, all these thoughts of what to say going through his head. All of the things he has to apologize for. All he knew was that he was determined to make everything right, to make her and himself happy. Maybe in the future marry, who knows? He was glad that he also became famous. Looks like all of the police departments will have records of his speed limit passing 100 in the city. Yay him. He got out of the car and knocked on Abby's door. She opened.

''Don't act like you're a stranger, I think I gave you keys and you better use them the next time you go all psycho on….''

Before she could finish, he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She looked at him mesmerized. ''…me…'' She finished her sentence.

He went in and closed the door, grabbed her by the hand and sat on the couch. ''I'm sorry that I destroyed our first night together, it was supposed to be magical…I know, I'm an asshole…''

She smiled. ''You're a cute asshole, but about that first night crap, it's okay, we're going to have so many nights to spent together.

''I agree with you, for once.'' She laughed. He grabbed her and made love to her until the morning. They woke up to each other and he woke up smelling her amazing gunpowder perfume that raised his adrenaline to the max. He went to the bathroom and took the shower. When he got out, her things were missing, he searched all over the house but he didn't find neither the things nor their owner. He panicked and went to grab his gun; suddenly something jumped on him and scared the living life out of him.

''Damnit, don't do that, Abbs!''

She pouted. ''Oh come on, grandpa, just a good morning joke…''

''Good morning joke my ass, tell that to my gun and what do you mean when you say grandpa!''

She laughed and bit his ear.

''So, science is right, opposites do attract…'' She said with a proud smile plastered on her face. Then she got off him and he started chasing her around the room…

_**If relationships are like that, then…I want to marry this girl…**_


	15. All My Fault

_**A/N: Tony's POV in the end. Uh oh…**_

At 7 o' clock she was already there. She used to come in earlier than him even if they weren't together. He used to come in at 10 and usually get head slapped by the boss man. She was happy, extremely happy; she couldn't even begin to describe it. Things were working well for her and Tony. She turned on her babies and then started working on cold cases just in case she finds something. That was her hobby every day when they didn't have a case, which was actually a reason for being there. Just then, Gibbs entered with a Caf Pow and whispered to her ear. ''Morning.'' She got startled by it and then smiled, took the Caf Pow and kissed him on the cheek.

''Good morning, boss man! How was your night?''

He figured that she knew nothing about Tony's visit.

''Let's just say 'eventful', Abbs.''

She got curious but didn't really ask it. She figured it was one of his exes. When she saw a certain someone entering her lab, though, she was shocked. ''Tony?''

He was leaning by the doorway looking sexy at her and he winked. ''Morning, Boss…'' He then grabbed her and French kissed her in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs's eyes widened ''DINOZZO!'' He yelled so hard, almost got them both deaf!

''NO KISSING ABBY WHEN I'M IN FRONT OF YOU!'' He then head slaps him and smiles ''Show respect to grandpa…'' He turned and left.

Tony and Abby looked at each other really confused. ''Abbs? Did he just make a joke?''

Abby looked at him worriedly…''Uh oh, I think he hangs around too much with you…'' He touched his heart. ''That hurt…'' Kissed her again and went to leave but turned around. ''Oh, almost forgot. Can you take my cell phone for today? I'm going at the field and I'm going to use only Gibbs's phone.'' She looked at him ''Only If you promise me that you'll be careful.'' She pouted.

He then kissed her again, this time gentler, full of promises. ''I don't promise, I swear…'' He looked straight in her eyes, and then she smiled and hugged him very tight. They hugged for what seemed like hours. Her phone started ringing and without stopping from the hug she took out her hand and reached for the phone and pressed the green button, but put it on the speaker.

''TELL YOUR LOVER TO GET HIS ASS UP HERE OR ELSE I'M GONNA KICK IT ALL THE WAY TO ITALY! AND STOP HUGGING!'' Dinozzo's eyes widened and searched himself, then searched Abby. ''Does he have a camera or microchip around here?'' She laughed. ''Go…''

''Fine, love you.''

''Love you too.''

Her day couldn't get any better. After the big argument from last night, they figured out what they really want.

Tony went to the bullpen and saw Gibbs growling. ''You're lucky I'm happy today Dinozzo or else I would leave you here for the whole day doing paperwork.''

''Happy? You don't seem like it.''

''DON'T PUSH IT!'' He went in the elevator. McGee was laughing along the way and Ziva was smirking at him. He entered the elevator but McGee pushed him out, pressed the button and acted like nothing happened. Gibbs smirked at McGee, and Ziva put on her mischievous smile.

''That's my torture for falling in love with a Goth, I guess.'' He decided to go by the stairs. He arrived at the car, got in and they all went to investigate the crime scene.

Meanwhile, Abby in her lab was running some tests that Gibbs found and sent them with Palmer to Abby as Ducky was keeping her company while she was alone.

''So, tell me more about Anthony, Abigail…'' He smiled knowing that she would say how remarkably amazing, young man he is.

''What to say? We just see Dinozzo like he is someone from work. We never bothered to see him out of work or maybe go for a drink together. Even though, he is a Casanova, he is also very sensitive and caring, gentleman too. Looks like we don't know each other out of work.''

''That is true, Abigail and I never doubted about Anthony's personality. Maybe we could change the strangers matter, my dear.''

She smiled, but as she went to say something Tony's cell phone rang. She went to pick up but saw an unknown number.

''Hello?''

''Baby, where are you? You forgot me. Listen, I was all alone last night and I was thinking about you, so I figured that maybe tonight, I won't be all alone, what do you say, lover?''

Abby's eyes widened. That annoying woman giggled. Abby could already tell how she looked like. 40 years old, blonde, thin, super hot and amazingly stupid. And she called Tony, HER Tony… Calling him baby. Maybe they were seeing each other. Maybe he was going to her instead of going to Abby. Maybe she is better than her. No, she won't put a blonde chick over herself. That is humiliating. She almost yelled. ''Tony is not single! He is in a relationship, you stupid bitch!''

Ducky was taken aback by what he heard. Abby hang up and threw the phone across the room slamming it on the desk. He was worried about her. ''What's wrong, Abigail?''

''It was a girl wanting Tony, calling him her baby.'' She started crying. ''He's cheating on me, Ducky! That bastard! HE IS CHEATING ON ME!'' She started hitting every single object in front of her and Ducky tried to calm her down by trying to get a hold of her. ''I'm pretty sure that he can explain, Abigail. Please, refrain from panicking and calm down, I'm begging you, for the sake of God.''

She broke down and Ducky took her to his lab.

In the investigation scene, Tony was taking the pictures, Gibbs was talking with the witnesses and Ziva did the sketches while McGee was gathering the evidence. Suddenly, McGee's phone rang. Gibbs glared at him. ''I'm sorry, boss, it's Ducky.''

He picked up. ''What's wrong, Ducky? Abby? What's wrong with Abby? Calm down.''

As soon as Abby's name was heard, Tony immediately looked up and stopped, walking to McGee and snatching McGee's phone from his hands. ''Ducky, what's wrong? I'm coming.'' He left without any explanation. When Gibbs came nobody knew what to tell him. As soon as they finished investigating, with speed of light, they all got in the car and left. They were all worried. But mostly Tony. When the girl that owned his heart was not right, he was not right either.

_**I have the feeling that another war will start up and it will be all my fault.**_


	16. Better Off As Friends

_**A/N: This chapter made me sad. –Sniffles- Tony's POV in the end.**_

Tony arrived first at NCIS and went straight for Abby's lab. If he could fly, he would. When he entered, there was no music which was bad enough, then there was no Abby which was worst. He thought of Ducky's lab and went there as soon as he could. There was Abby crying nonstop and Ducky trying to calm her down the best he could. He went in running.

''Abby, what's wrong?'' When the doctor saw Tony he was hesitant. ''Anthony, my boy, I think it would be best to…''

He couldn't finish his sentence, Abby got up to her feet and started walking towards Tony, she then, slapped him so hard that she doesn't even remember. Tony's heart broke. He didn't hurt from her hand, he hurt from the gesture.

Then he looked at her and she attacked him, keep hitting him and hitting him and he tried to grab her hands. She continued to attack him, while Tony's anger started building up. ''Calm down, damnit!''

She didn't hear him and if she did, she didn't care, she wasn't going to follow orders from a cheater. As soon as Ducky saw them, he tried to reason with them. ''Dear Lord, stop, please. This is not the proper behavior.''

Tony managed to pin her hands to her back and he looked at her. ''I recall that we parted with a hug and a kiss. Whatever the hell happened in just 2 hours?''

She started tearing up again and she couldn't fight it back. ''Your whore happened, you cheating son of a bitch!''

He was taken aback by that? My whore? What was she talking about?

''Abby, what the hell, relax and tell me what the hell happened!''

''You went to her that night that we fought, didn't you? You did! Did she tell you to come crawling back? She's alone tonight, maybe you can go and keep her some company, you cheater!'' She then tried to unpin her hands from him but he was far stronger.

''Abby, I didn't go to anyone, I swear, and I don't know this girl. I better die than cheat on you. BUT NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT WHEN MIKE CALLED YOU!''

She yelled. ''It's not the same…!''

He yelled back. ''Obviously, because I was not doing like a hysterical person!''

She kicked him in his belly and went to grab an object.

''No, but you were throwing objects.''

She throws every object she found and Ducky was actually scared.

''Abigail, stop it right now! Anthony, don't make her madder, please.''

''I won't, Duck, you know why? Because I'm done with her! I can't be with a person that doesn't trust me at all. She doesn't even trust me to go for a walk and clear my mind! I don't like jealous women, and I sure as hell won't stay here to apologize and explain myself. I did it once. And she saw it as well. I'm tired of apologizing for something I didn't do.'' He went, took his cell phone and walked away, but Abby shouted. ''Call her, she needs company!''

Dinozzo glared back at her, piercing her eyes with his. ''Call Mike, he needs company too.'' He then turned and walked away.

''Oh that…'' She went to chase him but Ducky stopped her.

''Abigail, what is wrong with you? I never saw you like that, ever. You, being jealous and acting like that?''

''I'm in love, Ducky, and he breaks my heart, every single day, maybe he's right. Maybe it's better to break up…I don't deserve him.''

''Abigail, you are an amazing young woman, of course you deserve him. But you have nothing in common, I agree, maybe it's best if you break up…''

She then cried and hugged Ducky. Was it really over before it even begun?

Dinozzo went and sat at his desk, being devastated and putting his hands on his face. It's really over. Maybe it's better that way. Maybe Gibbs was right. This whole situation tired him. A minute later, he saw the team practically running to ask Dinozzo what was wrong. He really wasn't ready for this. They all asked ''What happened?'' Gibbs glared them and both McGee and Ziva lowered their heads.

''Nothing, I gave my phone to Abby for the day, and someone called pretending to be my girlfriend, Abby got jealous, went all hysterical, thought I was cheating so I decided to end this mess.''

They all widened their eyes. Gibbs spoke ''End it, Dinozzo?''

''Break up with Abby.'' He nodded. ''Maybe you were right, Gibbs.'' Ziva was shocked, same as McGee. They turned around and left maybe going to Abby. Gibbs continued to gaze at Dinozzo while he was doing paperwork. Then he looked at Gibbs. ''Dinozzo, there's a reason Rule 12 is there. Things will get awkward. Very. You will start avoiding each other, never really talking to each other. You'll start sending messengers, because you won't be able to see each other. That's why I never wanted my agents to be like that. I happen to make this mistake once myself. Never turned out well. She's dead now.''

Dinozzo widened his eyes and nodded, then sighed. Gibbs headed for Ducky's lab while Tony was sitting there, not really paying attention to his paperwork.

_**Maybe, it's better off as friends…**_


	17. His World Crashed

_**A/N: Dun dun dun!**_

It was late at night. Time to go home. Ziva and McGee were worried for both Tony and Abby. Even though they knew that Tony was a Casanova and that he was Tony, they noticed that he really did love Abby. By the way, he was looking at her, talking at her, hugging her, kissing her…

Ziva and McGee were ready to go when Ziva shot McGee a look and they both went to stare out of the window. She whispered.

''I'm worried.''

''I know, it's the first time I see him like this.''

''He's in love…''

''Crazy…''

''But he's hurting…''

''Indeed…''

They both were silent. They were looking outside and back at Tony. Ziva spoke.

''He's working…''

''For the past few days he's like that every day…''

''At least he's not drinking, yes?''

''I agree…''

They both took a deep breath and approached Tony.

''We're going Tony… You won't go home? You look down in the sewers…''

''Dumps…'' Both McGee and Tony said. She rolled her eyes. ''Whatever, he got the point…''

He sighed. ''I'm fine Ziva, I'm fine, McElfLord, you too go, I'll stay here a little while longer.''

They looked at each other and nodded, then left. As they went to the elevator, Ziva looked at McGee. ''Maybe working doesn't make him think.'' Elevator's doors opened and revealed Abby with smeared make-up and tired eyes. She looked at them.

''Oh, hi, guys!''

McGee raised his eyebrows. ''We didn't know you were here…''

''That's because you didn't check, McGee. Is Gibbs here? I have the test results for him.''

''No, Abby, he's at home, maybe you should go too.'' Ziva said. She was worried. ''I will, I'll just write him a note at his desk, because he never uses the e-mail I made him.'' Both McGee and Ziva smiled at the thought of Gibbs trying to use his e-mail. ''Goodnight, Abbs.'' Both hugged her. As the elevator's doors closed, she went to write Gibbs a letter. Tony looked at her and as soon as she spotted him, she turned to walk away. He smiled, shaking his head. ''I'm leaving, anyway. You don't have to act like that.'' He said.

She stopped dead at her tracks and turned around. ''It wasn't because I saw you.''

''Sure, it wasn't. Cut the crap, Abbs, I know you.'' He packed his things and took his backpack. She went to write the letter and he got in her way. ''I loved you. You ruined it.'' He then pushed her aside and walked away without looking back.

She wanted so bad to cry. Cry again. Cry forever. She lost him and it was both their fault. She wanted to stop him, tell him that she loved him and she was sorry, but she was also selfish. She wanted to go hug him, kiss him, forever and ever. To hold him and smell his perfume on her clothes. Wear his hoodies and smell them, because it was his. His perfume was mesmerizing. And she blew it. Everything. As the elevator's doors closed, she fell on her knees and started crying hard. He was gone. As soon as the elevator's doors closed he leaned to the corner and fell down, closing his eyes and right there, a tear rolled down his cheek. It was extremely hard for him. She was his everything. She wouldn't believe him though. As soon as the elevator reached the parking, he wiped his tears and got up, being Casanova, funny Dinozzo again, even if he was having a breakdown. Went to his car and drove to his apartment. Unlocked the door and walked in. Just then, he threw his backpack off him and his coat too, then went and fell on his couch. He needed to know who the girl that called him and ruined everything was. He scrolled to his calls menu and dialed the number. He waited just then someone picked up.

''Tony, long time no see, baby.'' Said a husky voice.

He knew exactly whose this voice was.

''Why did you call me earlier, Izzie? You knew damn well I was with someone.''

''True, but I called you, not her. Besides, I like messing up people's relationship.'' She laughed mischievously.

''Listen, you bitch! I love the girl I'm with now. And if you call me again, I swear, I'll tell everything to your husband…'' She gasped. That was her weak spot. She muttered cusses and hang up.

It was so easy to tell her to back off, though the consequences were destroying. He loved her. But it was over, he should respect it. There was a knock on the door. Then again and again and again. He got up and went to open the door, as soon as he did; it revealed a red Gibbs, fuming from his ears. He grabbed him by the throat and threw him on the table made of glass. His back hit against the glass and his back was full of scratches and blood.

Gibbs started yelling. ''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU BASTARD!''

Tony tried to put himself together. ''What are you talking about?''

He got up and looked at Gibbs. ''I saw a letter on my desk. SHE'S PREGNANT, DINOZZO!''

Dinozzo felt as if his world just crashed. Abby was pregnant and they broke up. She was hurting and he didn't know. He started to tear up. ''What…? How…?'' He stumbled back and got dizzy. Held on to the sofa to keep his balance. As soon as Gibbs saw him, his face softened and got worried. Gibbs then looked at him. ''We'll talk tomorrow…both of you…'' He turned around, closed the door and left. Tony couldn't believe it. She is carrying his child. A little Dinozzo is in her belly. He suddenly felt like an overprotective soon to be dad. As he repeated the words Gibbs said.

''She's pregnant…'' He put a proud smile on his face.


	18. It Just Seems Right

_**A/N: -dances- What Abby said in her POV in the end got me all sad because of the finale episode… -Sniffles-**_

They needed to talk…tonight… He took his coat, his keys and left even though he still had blood on his shirt from the cuts in his back. He went and knocked her door, so many thoughts of what to say went through his head. She opened, without even looking in the peephole, without even asking who it was late at night. He got kind of angry. What if it was Michael or someone else?

She gasped and widened her eyes. ''Tony?''

He looked at her. ''Don't you ask first? Who it was, you know, what did he want? Be careful with those kinds of things.''

She glared at him. ''What do you want here?'' Inside her, though, she was jumping up and down full of joy hoping that he wanted to be with her and get together again. They would have a child together.

''Can we talk?'' He lowered his voice and said. It was almost like a whisper which she barely heard.

''Yes, come in.'' She opened the door wide for him to go through and he came in. As he walked passed her, she saw the blood at his back and gasped. He ran up to him and turned him around.

''Oh my God, what happened? Are you okay? Maybe we must go to the hospital. Who hurt you? I will kill him.'' She narrowed her eyes.

He smiled, he was happy that at least she still cared for him. ''All in due time, Abbs. And it's best if you don't fight in your condition.''

''Condition? What? Oh…So Gibbs told you…and I guess that's why there is blood there.'' She lowered her head. ''I'm sorry, Tony…for everything…I didn't mean to…''

He looked at her. And raised his hand. ''It's okay…don't worry about it…Shall we sit?''

''Yes, of course…'' She smiled. ''Err, do you want something to drink?''

''No, I'm okay, Abby.''

''So, what do we need to talk about? Us?''

He looked at her. He was determined and sure of what he was going to say. ''There is no us anymore, Abs…The whole Michael situation tired me very much, but hey, I believed in you. I had faith that you wouldn't do something like that and I asked for explanations that night. When that chick called, you didn't even question me…that means that you don't trust me and that you still believe I'm a Casanova. Damnit, Abby, I've changed for you…so, this situation got me thinking and…we're vulnerable when we're together. It's better if we stay friends…''

She was ready to cry. ''Better for you? Because it's not better for me…''

He looked at her. ''Don't make it harder, Abbs.'' He touched her belly, but she pushed his hand away and stood up.

''What about our baby?''

He shook his head. ''Just because we're not married or together don't mean that it doesn't have parents…''

Her world crashed. Her heart broke. She wanted to scream, to yell, and to be with him. She can't make it without someone by her side. It's not right, doesn't feel right. What if the baby grows and asks where it is her or his father? What is she going to say? Hunny, daddy doesn't want to do anything with us? She bit her lip.

''Friends…being friends with someone you love is like having a dog and it dies, but your mom says Hunny, you can still keep it…''

She looked at him and now her eyes looked as if they were crystals, ready to roll down her cheek. Pierced in his heart.

He lowered his head. ''I'm sorry, but I can't do it. We don't…fit together…it's not…right…''

She now cried. ''Maybe to you…but to me, we are perfect…'' She raised her hand and pointed at the door. ''Please, go. You upset me and the baby.''

Baby…when she said it, something inside him clicked. What was he doing? He loved this woman to death…and now he was breaking her heart. He can't possibly think of being friends, right? Of course not.

He went to the door and she lowered her head. Crying. He, then turned around, went and hugged her tight then kissed her lips. Her soft lips that he was daydreaming all his life. She was perfect for him and now they were going to have a baby…

''What am I doing, Abbs? God, I love you so much…''

He took the ring he had in his pocket, just in case…

''Marry me, Abbs…I can't do it without you.''

She gasped and nodded. ''Tony, I adore you, I'm sorry….'' Then hugged him as tight as she could.

_**The man of my dreams, here he is, in front of me, to have and hold me, in sickness and health till death do us part. But for me and him the death part was not really functioning. They would make it through in afterlife as well.**_


	19. Things Can't Get Any Better

_**A/N: -smiles- Perfect day today.**_

He stayed at her place. He had a pair of new clothes from when he stayed over last time. They spent their night, planning for the wedding, choosing houses to buy, figuring out how to start a family. He spent most of his time on taking care of her and sporadically asking her if she's alright or if she has stomach pain. She smiled at how much he cared about her. At first, she was reluctant of telling it to him, because she thought that he wouldn't want that baby. Well, maybe the old Dinozzo didn't, but she agreed that he had changed a lot. They slept together while hugging each other and the next morning woke next to each other. He opened his eyes first and then she opened hers then. He smiled. ''Good morning, sunshine.'' She smiled back. ''Good morning, baby.'' Then he stood up and went to take a shower. When he came out, she already had made breakfast and was dressed up with her mini short skirt and the sexy shirt she found. When he saw her, he nearly choked. He ran to her and tried to lengthen her clothes. She looked at him ''Umm, what are you doing?''

He stopped and looked at her. ''First, you're not going to work dressed like this anymore. Second, you're not going to work, period.''

She gasped and widened her eyes. ''What? Why?'' She pouted.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. ''You're pregnant! Don't worry, I'll explain it to Gibbs, besides that, you have wedding arrangements. I want to marry next month. Oh, and we have the talk with Gibbs today, so I guess I just saved you, you're welcome.'' She looked at him as if he had a split head. ''Next month? When did I agree for that?''

''Well, you didn't. I have the right to choose, don't I?''

She smirked, approached him and her body on his.

''I love it when you get authoritative on me…''

''Oh God, don't do this to me, Abbs.'' She then led him to the couch and crawled on top of him, started kissing him and sucking his neck. He groaned, but unfortunately he gazed at the clock and saw that he was late. He grabbed her and picked her up from him. ''Sorry, Abbs, I'm on duty.'' Then grabbed his coat and ran, closing the door behind him. He arrived at work and Gibbs was there. He gulped. ''Where the hell have you been, Dinozzo? I hope those lip stick marks at your neck was made from Abby. And where the hell is she?'' Dinozzo got a little bit proud there. He was glad that he had someone to actually make those lipstick marks at his neck.

He then threw the backpack at his desk and sat there. ''Well, she's probably busy with the baby arrangements and the wedding.'' They all looked up surprised and widened their eyes. Ziva and McGee said in unison. ''Wedding?'' Gibbs looked as well. ''Wedding?'' Dinozzo continued with his paperwork. ''Am I speaking in Urdu?'' Both McGee and Ziva started laughing and being happy while Gibbs approached Tony with his poker face. ''Don't hurt her again.'', He flinched at the word hurt. ''I won't, boss.'' Gibbs head slapped him. ''Snap out of it, Dinozzo.'' Then headed to MTAC. Ziva smirked at him and McGee grinned while they were trying to act normal. Ziva spoke first. ''So, you're really serious about this, aren't you?'' Tony smirked. ''Your loss, baby, but I'm getting married now and I love her to death.'' Then got up and winked at her, in a sing-song voice. ''She's my one and only lady. And tonight I'm loving her.''

Ziva looked at McGee and then moved at him. ''He's in love.'' McGee looked at her. ''Yup, and as Tony would say, true that Ernesto.'' They both laughed.

Two of their favorite people got married. Things just can't get any better. Oh, they were wrong.


	20. Not Afraid Of Anything

_**A/N: Ah, update, sweet update.**_

So, it was night, she was getting ready. Prepared the house neatly. Everything was perfect. Dinner on the table with candles lit, with pictures hanged on the wall. He was in the bathroom, also dressing up, she was already ready. He, then, came out with a James Bond expression on his face, actually proud of it. She looked at him and got stunned. ''Oh my Goodness...'' She then made a face and said with a grumpy voice ''My name's Dinozzo, Anthony Dinozzo.'' And acted as if she was wearing sunglasses and took them off, then smiled. He looked proud at her and smirked. He was wearing a black amazingly amazing tuxedo and had a rose on his pocket, his hair were spiky and he looked as if he was 30 tops. But then, he got stunned as well. She was wearing a black, long nightgown and she had her hair up and wore light make-up. She was wearing heels and looked like a star of Hollywood.

''I am marrying the most dashing woman in the whole wide world and I'm pissed with myself for not realizing earlier.'' He grabbed her and kissed her while he rubbed her belly. ''How's my baby doing in there?''

She groaned. ''Mhm, kicking…he's or she's quite the adventurer in there…''

''That's my boy…or girl…'' He smiled.

She looked at him. ''So, when are they coming?''

''They should be here anytime now.''

Just then, the bell rang and she looked at him surprised. ''Psychic much?''

He bowed and smiled. ''Sit, I'm going to open.''

The door opened and it revealed Papa Dinozzo with his wife.

_**Dude…last time I visited, his wife was another lady. Ugh, I don't know this guy…**_

Papa Dinozzo opened his arms and Tony got scared for a second. ''Junior!'' Then grabbed him and hugged him tightly, almost choking the life out of him.

_**I didn't do anything, don't kill me! Last time I checked he wasn't that stiff.**_

''Hey, dad.'' He then grabbed and kissed his new mother's hand and took their coat. Abby approached and looked at Senior. She smiled blissfully.

''Mr. Dinozzo. Hi!'' Senior went and hugged her as well. Tony eyed both of them ''Dad, if you're going to flirt with Abby again, you're dead meat.''

Senior started laughing pretending he never did it and looked at his new wife who was now glaring at him. ''Ahahahahah, what a funny son I have.'' Tony glared at him.

''Yeah, a…ha…ha…ha…also a trained one…'' Abby put on a hand on his shoulders and when he turned she nodded and smiled. Then he took control again. ''Sit, please, it's time for dinner.''

Senior was amazed. ''Abby, did you cook all of this?'' She nodded. ''Yes, I woke up today in the morning and started making preparations since Tony told me you were coming.'' Senior smiled and held her hand. Tony quickly looked up and started coughing for him to stop. ''You're the right one for my son…'' And Tony was cautious. ''Yeah, you're right, it's for your son…!'' He then smiled and went poker face again.

Abby blushed. ''Thank you.'' Senior was curious. ''But tell me, Abby, why weren't you at work today?'' She nearly choked and Tony got worried. ''Baby, are you okay?'' She regained control. ''Don't worry, it was just a pain.'' Senior got worried too. ''Why are you having pains?''

Tony looked at Senior. ''Because she's pregnant, dad, and I must take care of her, okay?'' Now, it was time for Senior to choke. ''What?'' Tony looked up at him. ''What didn't you understand?''

Senior froze for what seemed a century, never really taking his eyes off Abby's belly. Tony helped Abby get up and insisted that she goes to lie down and she agreed when more pains hit her. Tony went out and sat down while Senior was frozen. His wife motioned him to sit and smiled at Dinozzo. ''Excuse your father for being a dick. Hunny, close your mother.'' She said sweetly. He closed it and blinked. Tony looked as if he would explode laughing. She was cool. He actually kind of liked her. ''That means that I'm having a grandkid?'' Tony nodded.

_**God, is it so hard for people to understand me? First, my team, now my dad.**_

Senior started running to the bedroom where Abby was and she was taking a nap. He busted the door open while Tony ran behind him to stop him. Senior opened the door, got in the bed and hugged Abby. ''My kid! My kid! I'm so happy! Congratulations.'' Abby figured out what was going home and smiled tiredly.

Tony went, grabbed him violently and pushed him away from the room and closed the door behind him. ''What are you doing? Are you crazy? I said she's pregnant, that means that she doesn't need for you to scream like crazy and scare her when she's sleeping and when my baby's sleeping!''

Senior lowered down his head. ''I'm sorry, junior, but I heard for a grandkid and I got very excited. I'm proud of you, son.''

Tony looked at him as if he was crazy, then lowered down his head and sarcastically laughed. ''You're proud, right. Last time we met, I remember that you said that your son's dead and that you don't have one.'' Senior's wife gasped and widened her eyes looking like she was going to pass out. Senior looked at him. ''I'm sorry, I said. It's time to go, let's go, sweetheart.'' They walked out of the door; Senior looked at Tony and then closed the door behind him. Then Tony starting putting everything away. Abby opened the door and worriedly looked at him. ''Are you okay, baby?''

He looked at her and made a fake smile. ''I'm always okay.''

She looked at him, she knew better. ''Don't bullshit me. I know you.'' She went there and hugged him tight and right there he forgot everything and felt warmth in him.

_**I have Abby. I'm not afraid of anything.**_


	21. One Very Lucky Man

_**A/N: Hmm, that was a long one, eh? Tony and Abby forever. Abby POV.**_

Abby woke up the next day and she was alone. She gazed at the clock and it was already 10 in the morning. Tony must have gone to work. Oh, man, how she missed working. She wanted to just go there and work for hours and days. But she figured that she has some work to do, at least at home. She got up, tidied the room, took a shower and then got dressed. She wore her favorite ''I love my job'' shirt and her shorts. She didn't want to wear her jeans; it would only leave the baby no room to breathe. She put laundry; she cleaned the house, the windows, and the doors. She cooked, washed the dishes, watched TV, but in the end she got dead tired. She preferred working in her territory back at NCIS; she was more familiar with the tasks there. If Tony wakes up one morning and sees his shirts pink then it would not be her fault. She went and lied down at the couch. Was looking at the ceiling for about 2 hours. _**Yup, you're having fun, Abby.**_

Then she turned to look on the coffee table, there was a magazine with wedding dresses on it. She opened it and immediately closed it. _**Dude, too much white in there, almost blinding me. Jesus, why are they wearing so much white? Black is a nice color.**_ She opened it slowly again so she wouldn't have a heart attack and looked at the dresses. Some of them were actually beautiful. She circled two or three and smiled. Imagining how their wedding's going to be next month. Then she rubbed her belly ''Whatever gender you are, you sure kick a lot. But, when you get out of me I want you to take out all your frustration on your daddy, okay?'' She got up and got out of her purse the paper with the next appointment. She was nearly 3 months, so the next appointment was to see the gender of the baby. She was kind of excited.

Then she went, grabbed the phone and called her foster mom. ''Mom? Hi! How are you? Yes I'm okay. Are you going to come at the wedding? Yay! Okay, tell dad too. I need some help.'' After they finished talking about the arrangements and having everything prepared, she hang up and looked at the clock. 3 'o clock. Tony should be here in a few minutes.

Meanwhile in NCIS.

''Dinozzo, McGee, Ziva, we got a call; they found another one of our missing bodies apparently chopped in a trash can. Looks like this case is going to be a long one. McGee, call your sister. Tell her you're not going home today. You too, Dinozzo.''

Ziva face palmed herself and went in the bathroom to call her new date. McGee groaned and went to sit at his desk. Dinozzo hit his head on the desk. He was looking forward to see Abby and his baby, but looks like dad won't go home tonight and he hated it when he left Abbs alone in the house at night. He hated it.

Just then, Gibbs came in the bullpen from MTAC and looked at his team. They were all pretty much dead and he got to admit he missed Abby. She was the only alive person in there even if they working for 4 days straight. Now that he said Abby…

''Dinozzo, there's an exception for you. Go to Abby, tell her about the case and head back. You're going to sleep at your home tonight.''

He nearly jumped of his seat making a winning motion. Then Gibbs smirked and headed at the elevator to contact with Fornell. McGee hit his desk and started sniffling and Dinozzo were laughing. Then as he started packing, Ziva came in. ''What? Gibbs changed his mind.'' McGee looked defeated. ''Only for Tony and Tony, THANK ABBY FOR THAT! Now I officially want to kill her.'' Ziva death glared Tony and went to sit at her desk. ''Oh, calm your horses McGeekyTwilight. By the way, if you ever talk about killing Abby and my baby again, I will slaughter you.'' McGee looked at him. ''I didn't say anything about the baby.''

''Yes, but if you kill Abby you're going to kill my baby. Are you losing intelligence by the day, Elf Lord Dork?'' McGee shook his head and Tony left.

Abby was waiting, having the dinner ready and then looked at the clock. _**He should have been here by now. Where is he?**_ Just then, Tony opened the door with his keys. _**Bravo, Abby!**_

Abby ran and hugged him and he hugged her back tight, kissing her and hugging her. He missed this hug all day. ''What's my baby girl doing? And my baby of course.''

''Your baby girl is bored out of her mind and your baby is acting like a ninja in there.'' He laughed. He missed laughing, he wanted it and the only person who could make it happen was Abby. Then he glanced behind her and looked at all these food she cooked for him. Just then he had a heart attack. ''Oh my God, those are amazing. I didn't know you knew how to cook. They look delicious.''

''Well, I like cooking, you just never bothered to ask me.'' She grinned. Then he looked at her. ''Baby, you didn't have to, I told you that you must be resting right now and everything you did just made you more exhausted.'' She looked at him. ''Well, I wanted to be or else I would be so bored and now I'm not because you're here. Why don't you take off your jacket?''

''I hate to break it to you, baby, but we found our third body chopped in the trashcan and it looks like this case isn't over, so Gibbs wants us there. He just did an exception for me, because of you. McGeek wants to officially kill you, by the way.''

Abby was frustrated now. ''Tell Gibbs that I'm going to kill him for taking my hubby away from me…and McGee to lay off the video games!'' He hugged her. ''I'm the only one coming home at night, baby, the others are going to work and I'm going to work from here.'' She pouted. She hated it when he worked. He lifted her chin. ''I'll see you tonight, baby.'' He kissed her and left her waiting there, the dinner getting cold.

They worked late again. It was after midnight. He quietly opened the door and got his jacket off. He put the backpack on the couch and went to open the fridge. He ate with Ziva and McGee while they were searching so he wanted to get some milk. When he opened the fridge, he saw the dinner Abby made and felt even guiltier. She ate alone. She was alone all day. Days like this, he wished he wasn't working in NCIS. He didn't want milk anymore. He looked at the magazines and saw some circles. It appeared to be Abby's choices for the wedding plans and the house they were going to buy. He put it on the counter and headed to the bedroom. There was Abby's petite body sleeping there. The blanket was off her and she looked so beautiful, like an angel. He smiled and put on his pjs. Then he covered Abby with the blanket, took his laptop, sat next to Abby and started working. Gibbs wanted him to work until late at night and prepare the information on some suspects and evidence. When he finally finished he was exhausted and it was almost sunrise. He turned off the laptop and put it on the floor. Then he looked at Abby.

If marriage is like this, then he is one very lucky man that he has Abby by his side…


	22. Nightmare

_**A/N: Uh oh…**_

Time went by quickly. The month was over and they were close to their wedding. They just needed one more week and they did surprisingly well, considering that they are opposite personalities and fight like cat and dog. Work was going very well, and wedding arrangements were almost over. The best man was going to be McGeek and the best woman, Ziva. If Kate was alive she would have been pretty honored to be the best woman and Abby missed her a lot up to this point. It's been many years since Kate's death and Abby still visits her and updates her based on everyday's routine. Abby's belly had started to be bigger and she really hated it because a Goth with a baby bump is so not Goth and she was forced to wear everyday clothes which didn't really fit at all, even though Dinozzo was trying to convince her that she is so sexy in them. More time passed and the next day was going to be the wedding. Abby was throwing a fit trying to put everything in order which seemed impossible for her, whereas Tony was just relaxing looking at her going crazy and roaming around the house for what seemed like days. At last, he got tired himself, grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

''Abbs, you're making me tired and I'm not even the one running. Besides, don't be so stressed, it's not good for the baby.''

''Tony, you're not the bride, so you don't know how it is. Please, let me panic now or else I will panic on my way to the altar.'' She narrowed her eyes. Tony widened his eyes.

''If you run away, Abby Sciuto, I swear I will find you, force you to marry me, keep the wedding band, wait till the baby is born and then kill you.''

She gasped. ''I can kill you leaving no evidence so…'' She smiled.

''Run away AND kill me, so is that how much you love me? Fine then, I don't want to marry you.''

''Of course you do, you like being married to a crazy person. I'm sure you do, that means that you're never going to be bored.'' She smiled again and batted her eyelashes.

''You almost got me there, Abbs, almost.'' Then winked at her, grabbed her and started tickling her, softly so nothing happens to the baby.

''Tony, no! Warning. I pee when I laugh!''

He raised his eyebrow. ''Are you a yorkie?''

She looked at him. ''I'm an Abby and an Abby in need is an Abby indeed.'' She nodded and folded her arms.

''Okay, I'm going to have to take care both my baby and my pet from now on. Where's your collar?'' He looked around.

She narrowed her eyes and playfully smacked his shoulder. ''That's not nice to say to a pregnant lady. She's sensitive.'' She pouted then walked in the bedroom and shouted. ''Oh, and this pregnant lady needs to sleep early and be fresh tomorrow for her groom.''

He smiled and shouted back. ''Her groom is one hell of a lucky guy. Who's he?''

She giggled. ''No idea.''

They both went to bed and hugged while they immediately fell asleep. Tomorrow's the big day alright.

The wedding was going to be at night and the morning passed by quickly as hell, Abby didn't even notice it. She was really panicky and Ziva tried to calm her down which really didn't help. She only got calmed when Gibbs came and gave her a hug. She had to do hair, makeup, dress and all those little details that looked like a mountain for her. Tony was already at the altar wedding for the love of his life and gazing at his watch every 5 minutes. He had to admit that he was really nervous, mostly because she wasn't there yet. What if something happened to the baby? Or Abby? He hoped everything was running like clockwork.

There was his bride, such an amazing and beautiful lady. She looked like as if she was another person with that dress, hair and makeup. God, she was so gorgeous. It was amazing. Gibbs was by her side, holding her hand and led her near to Tony. She looked like she was shining the sun only made her brighter. Gibbs looked like a proud father and very happy, smiling all the time. There and then, Tony forgot that he was the boss and really thought of him as a father, since his biological one couldn't make it once again.

Ziva was also very happy and went to stand next to McGee waiting for the priest. Abby agreed to make the wedding to the church seeing that Tony wanted to do it. So, there it was. The priest stood in front of them.

''Do you, Anthony Dinozzo, take Abigail Sciuto, to wed, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?''

He smiled looking at her, falling in love all over again. ''I do…'' Squeezing her hand ever so lightly.

''Do you, Abigail Sciuto, take Anthony Dinozzo, to wed, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?''

She was ready to say yes, but suddenly…

''NO!'' A scream was heard and there was a woman running towards the altar…

Tony couldn't believe in his eyes…''Jeanne…?''

Jeanne pushed Abby aside and Abby nearly fell if it wasn't for Gibbs. She grabbed Tony by his hand. ''I need to talk to you.'' And started running away with Tony.

Abby couldn't believe it, the happiest day of her life and was now ruined thanks to Tony's ex. It was like a nightmare coming true. She started crying in the arms of Gibbs and the old man death glared the couple that was now running away from the altar.

This must have been a nightmare…or maybe not…Had to…


	23. Everything happens for a reason Or not

_**A/N: Oh God...It's all her fault. –points at Jeanne- **_

What was he doing? It was the only thing he could think of. Abby was there, waiting for him at the altar, to get married and he let Jeanne take him by the hand and run away! When they were running, anger got over Tony and stopped dead on his tracks, taking away his hand from Jeanne. He narrowed his eyes and she looked at him.

''What are you doing, Jeanne? I was ready to get married. You ruined my day, you ruined Abby's day. What do you want from me?'' He yelled. It was harsh, he knew, but it's Abby they were talking about. He never wanted to hurt her, he promised. Jeanne looked at him with pleading eyes.

''Tony, I love you, I'm sorry that I left like that, but you know that I meant something to you and you were hurt for a long time since I've been gone. Now you're going to marry Abby, but you don't really love her. You're just doing it, because you don't want to be alone and you want to heal the wounds I left. I'm really sorry, I had some time to think and I really really love you. I don't want you to say that I meant nothing to you, because I know I did.''

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She put up a lot of charges there. He loved Abby, he could die for her. What is Jeanne talking about? She doesn't even know what he thinks. She was gone, she should have stayed gone. He looked at her very angry.

''Jeanne, like hell you know how I feel about Abby. You don't know shit about me. You didn't know then and I'm not going to let you know now. I can hide all my life just as easy as I hid my name from you. Let me go back, please, I don't want to hurt you again, because this time it will be permanent. And I'm also having a baby with Abby now. Respect that and get the hell out of here, while you can, before I arrest you.''

Meanwhile, Abby still didn't believe that this was reality. She kept mumbling the word ''no'', shaking from her head all these voices that kept saying otherwise. He was nowhere to be found and she was left at the altar to cry and wait for him, or hope that he comes back. Gibbs wanted to kill him, but not as much as he wanted to kill Jeanne, somehow, he knew that she was going to cause trouble. Ziva also wanted to kill her, because she felt Abby to be her best friend now, she couldn't take it, seeing her like this. McGee did his best with Ducky and Vance to calm her down, not really succeeding in anything. She took her decision; she got up and looked at them. ''I'm going to search…'' Just then, she got up and started running, ignoring anyone that kept calling her name. Thank God, her parents lost the flight.

Meanwhile with Tony and Jeanne…

''Is that what it's going to take Tony? I'll show you how much you love me…'' She grabbed him and kissed him passionately. He tried to get away from the kiss, he pushed her but it seemed that she cringed onto him and wouldn't let him go for the world.

Just then, Abby was sobbing behind them, her heart fallen and broken on the floor, shattering to million pieces. Tony quickly pulled away and looked at Abby. ''Abby, baby, please…It's not what you think…it's really not what you think…She kissed me, it was her.''

Jeanne looked at him. ''Abby he loves me more, please, understand.'' Abby could not believe what she just heard. Her eyesight getting blurry and she felt everything fading away. With all the strength that was left in her, she grabbed the tip of her dress and started running away from the painful truth that really killed her. Tony cursed at Jeanne and ran behind Abby to grab her. He grabbed her and she started hitting him and cursing to him, mumbling words that he couldn't really hear or understand. Then, Jeanne went behind him and tried to get a grip of his hands so, he would leave Abby to go away. He then, slapped Jeanne and for once, he was not the gentleman every woman he thought he was. He was a downright prick, but he was losing Abby, so he didn't care at all. Jeanne fell to the ground, not really hating him, but yelled for him to stop. Abby still fighting against Tony, she punched Tony in the ribs and started running as fast as she could. Just as she was about to run across the street, Tony looked at the car going very fast and looking like the driver didn't see Abby. He yelled her name. ''ABBY, CAR! NO!'' He ran to grab her, but she was already running across the street. The car hit her hard and she fell on the glass, the driver immediately stopped when he saw her lying in front of his glass and there was blood all over. Car hit Abby just in time when everyone else arrived and saw everything. Tony started running towards Abby, tears in his eyes, many tears and more to come, not only for Abby, but for his baby too. Just as Gibbs says ''Everything happens for a reason.''

Even though, Abby never believed in that.


	24. Happiness

_**A/N: Ah, yes. Satisfaction.**_

When everything happened, he immediately called 911. From there, how he got in the car, how he drove, how he got there is still a mystery for him as he was numb for the past few days that Abby was in a coma. And the doctors never said anything, whether the baby is good or if she'll wake up. Tony had faced Gibbs's wrath yesterday and didn't even pay attention. He was worked up over Abby and was waiting impatiently. Ziva and McGee were on his side and have been on his side since everything happened, because they knew how much he cared about Abby and they knew that it was now killing him inside. They didn't know if he could take it. Yes, Dinozzos are strong but for how long? It seemed like he would crack any day now. He didn't even eat or drink for the past 2 days which was bad enough for Dinozzo passing on the burgers McGee brought. He was just sitting there all day and night, waiting for Abby to recover and wake up with his hands on his head, reminiscing the memories and blaming everything on him. He couldn't blame it on Jeanne. That was how much of a gentleman he appeared to be. He suddenly got up and looked at both Ziva and McGee. ''I'm going to go for a walk. I won't be able to hold overnight if I don't.'' Just as he saw Ziva making a move to follow him he turned around stopped her. ''I'll be fine, Ziva, I won't attempt suicide. Promise.'' He smiled and turned around to leave.

As soon as he was gone Ziva looked worriedly at McGee and she saw in his eyes that he was feeling like she did. At least they were in the same ship, right? Or is it boat? She sat back, put her hand on McGee's shoulder, smiled at him a bit and then sat there waiting for hours for the doctor to come and inform them about Abby's condition.

As Tony were walking, he felt so bad and he leaned against the railing, looking at the view. If it weren't a hospital and if this never happened, then he would have taken Abby and as newlyweds, they would watch the sun go down, talking to each other, hugging and kissing for an eternity. If he could, he would change everything and go back to where he would marry Abby. Grab Jeanne, put her in a plane and send her to whatever hell hole she crawled from. He felt a hand on his shoulder. ''I told you Ziva, I'm fi-''

As soon as he turned around, his expression from soft went to angry. ''What the hell are you doing here, Jeanne? Spying on me now?''

She looked at him. ''Can't you understand how much I love you? Damnit, Tony, look me in the eye, tell me that you're not in love with me, even a little and then if you do, then I'll go away, I swear.''

He looked down. He never really thought of that. Not really occurring to him. As he was looking down he said. ''I'm not in love with you.''

She smiled sarcastically. ''That was just as easy as when you told me that this relationship meant nothing to you?''

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. ''I told you what you wanted to hear, now beat it.'' He gritted his teeth, looking around if anyone watches them. Gibbs, though, was watching them; Dinozzo was just too upset to notice.

She caressed Tony's cheek and Tony clenched his fists, and then threw away her arm. ''LEAVE ME ALONE!'' He yelled and went to go inside. She then, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. ''Say it, while you're looking at me!'' She was crossing the line now. Gibbs could also tell by the way Dinozzo looked. ''Damnit, Jeanne.'' He hit the railing and leaned against it again. ''I don't love you, okay? I'm not in love with you! The only person I'm in love with is someone in there fighting for her life and I have no idea if her or the baby is…is…'' He broke down to tears and covered his face with his hand.

''Go away…'' He walked away from her. Then turned his head to look at her. ''You've already done enough to both my baby and my wife…'' He then left Jeanne behind and she couldn't hold back her tears, then she fell to her knees and started sobbing apologizing again and again. Gibbs was looking at her; he had no mercy for her. His daughter was in the hospital and Jeanne put her in it. He felt no remorse, he felt nothing for her. He left as well, going to the waiting room where Ziva, McGee, and now Tony were in.

Doctor approached and they were all up and going asking if everything's okay when Gibbs whistled for his team to calm down. Doctor then nodded at Gibbs. ''Your wife, Mr. Dinozzo, had a guardian angel watching over her…she had scratches and internal bleeding but both the baby and her are amazingly doing well…You can see her when she wakes up, just one step at a time.'' He smiled, nodded and left. Everyone started crying tears of joy and hugging each other, even Gibbs was jumping up and down like a little kid. Just then, Tony looked at where Abby's room was located and whispered…

''Kate…'' He then smirked and looked up. ''Thank you…''

There was a head slap at the back of his head. ''Snap out of it, Dinozzo.'' Gibbs smirked and the two men hugged causing surprise for the rest of the team. First time Gibbs hugged Dinozzo.

Oh, this was happiness already…


	25. Revenge Is Sweet

_**A/N: WOOT, WOOT!**_

So, they were waiting until she would wake up. Finally a doctor came up to Tony. ''Mr. Dinozzo, your wife woke up, you can now visit her. What surprised me though, was that she didn't ask for you. She didn't ask for anybody.'' Tony looked hurt, guilty, even more than he felt before. The doctor sensed it. ''Well, maybe, you mustn't visit her just yet…'' The whole team got sad all of a sudden after the great news they heard. Ziva looked down embarrassed, McGee too, Gibbs would stand there glaring and Ducky went back down to sit. How did their friends ended up this way? Do they have to pick sides now, too? Everything was going as planned before Jeanne came. It was all her fault. They knew. Tony quickly shook his head. ''No, doctor, I need to see her, see if she's okay, I love her. At least she should recognize that and give me some credit.'' He went past the doctor as the doctor looked at the team and everyone shook their head as if they knew what was going to happen. He knocked and she weakly answered. ''Yes?''

He opened it and it revealed a week Abby with no make-up, in hospital clothes, looking tired. Even though she was in a coma, she looked radiant, so beautiful. He stood there by the door waiting for her to say something, whether he could come in or not. She looked at him as if he was going to court, and she finally nodded for him to come in. He came in and quietly closed the door behind him. She looked straight in his eyes. ''Why, Tony? It was supposed to be our wedding day, remember? Right now, we were supposed to spend our happiest day of our lives in the hotel, telling how much we love each other. Why did you do that to me?''

He looked down, feeling guilty; she was making it harder than he thought she would. He didn't want this to happen, he tried his best to stop it but he knew that time just wasn't on his side, it never was. ''Abby, I'm sorry, I really am. But I didn't kiss her because I wanted to. She kissed me and forced me to kiss her. She just can't understand that I don't love her anymore. And I told her. I know, I destroyed the most wonderful day of our lives and I screwed up and I know it. I didn't do it on purpose, Abbs. Do you know how much I hate myself now? How much I want to be in your place and take all the pain away just to see you smile?'' A tear rolled down his cheek. ''I almost put our baby in danger and your life too. I almost got you killed. How can I forgive myself now?'' He looked down. She knew how he felt, and she knew that it was about time she reacted like a mature woman. ''But you didn't. I know how much you love me, don't hate yourself. Don't pin all that on yourself…come here…''

He approached with his head looking down and she lifted his chin up. ''Rule Number 3, never look like that. It's a sign of weakness.'' He looked up and looked at her questioningly. ''I thought rule number 3 is another.'' She shook her head and smiled. ''Not in my rules.'' She then kissed him softly caressing his cheek. ''I know how much you love me and I would be pretty damn stupid if I blamed this whole thing on you. I know exactly who to blame it on and how to deal with it.'' She smirked and he looked at her widening his eyes. ''What do you mean?''

''I'M COMING!'' Jeanne was so mad that it didn't work out for her. She was so pissed at Abby that she was cussing all day and got fired from her job as well, calling her boss a cold-hearted bitch. She still chuckled about it. The look on her boss's face was priceless. Someone was knocking her door pretty impatiently. Maybe it's Tony. On her way to the door, she made herself presentable by putting on lipstick very quick and perfume too.

She opened the door. ''I never thought you'd…'' As soon as she saw who it was, she froze. Ziva was standing there at her door, playing with a huge knife, sharp as a razor. ''Do you know, what we do in Mossad, when a bitch tries to steal a woman's husband?'' Ziva smirked and Jeanne gulped. ''You let them go?'' As Ziva stepped in heading towards Jeanne and closing the door behind her, she stabbed the knife on the table. ''We torture them! Then we cut off their limbs and feed them to the animals living in the area.'' Jeanne was laughing hysterically now. ''That's…nice…'' Ziva looked at her and narrowed her eyes. ''Do you know what I do when someone hurts my friend?'' Jeanne shook her head. ''I KILL THEM!'' Ziva went to chase Jeanne but she ran so quickly, opened the door and left from her own apartment. Ziva laughed and shook her head. ''Stupid bitch.'' She took her knife from the table and headed out.

When is the wedding?


	26. Family

**A/N: My arm is now getting worse and sore, it hurts so much, so I think that I must stop.**

Both Tony and Abby knew that any day now, the baby would be born, because the doctor said so and Abby had more frequent pains, so they decided to postpone the wedding for when the baby is born. So, after everything was over and Ziva told Abby what happened to Jeanne, Abby laughed and Tony smiled, then the doctor came in and said that Tony could take his wife home now. He protested that she should be kept one more day in the hospital, but when he saw the look in her eyes, immediately took back that request.

So, they were now at home, Abby snuggling in his arms, Tony looking at TV whereas Abby was looking at the team's photographs and constantly taking a glance of her wedding dress that lied on the bed. Then when Tony looked at her and saw her looking at the dress, he sighed. He took her chin and softly made her to look at him. ''Abbs, I'm sorry for what happened, I'm sorry that I was stupid enough to let her get to me and I'm sorry that I couldn't make you a happy bride.'' Abby immediately shook her head and kissed him. ''No, Tony, I'm truly happy, I am, don't you worry. I have a feeling that this time, everything will be done perfectly.'' Just then, she felt a pain and tighten her hold on Tony's shirt. ''What's wrong?'' She closed her eyes. ''I…I…I…the baby wants to come out!'' Immediately Tony sat up, running in the whole apartment, making sure that everything was ready for the labor. Then called Gibbs. ''Boss, Abby's going into labor!'' Then he closed the phone and yelled. ''You had a feeling that everything would be alright for the wedding, but not that the baby was coming?'' She screamed and yelled. ''I'M NOT A PSYCHIC!''

He took everything and then took the car keys from his desk, taking Abby's hand. ''Ow, I'm not a piece of meat, easy.'' Then there was someone at the door, nearly breaking it down. Tony went quickly to open as Abby tried to sit up. It was Gibbs with McGee and Ziva. Tony, with his whole anxiety, when he saw Gibbs he screamed taking his gun out. Damn, he looked like a monster. Then Gibbs was as anxious as Tony was. ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE GUN, DINOZZO?'' ''IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU LOOK LIKE TERMINATOR! NEXT THING IS SAYING ASTA LAVISTA, BABY!'' ''DINOZZO, I WILL FIRE YOU!''

Just as they were fighting and both Ziva and McGee tried to stop them, Abby yelled. ''EXCUSE ME! CAN I GO TO THE HOSPITAL AND HAVE A NORMAL LABOUR ANY DAY NOW?'' They all looked at her and immediately went to help her. She screamed more and Tony's heart felt like it was going to stop, he didn't want her to scream, he didn't want her to hurt. He wanted to take all her hurt away.

So, they put her in the car and Gibbs and McGee went with Gibbs's car in front, putting on the siren and the lights whereas Ziva was with Tony's car behind and Tony stayed with them so she could take care of Abby. ''Ziva, I gave you the keys just so you take us there fast, not dead.'' As Abby heard that she started crying and Tony looked at her. ''Don't worry, baby, if we're gonna die, we're gonna die together. Do you believe in afterlife?'' She shook her head. ''Me neither, oh well.'' Ziva yelled at him. ''Tony, you're not helping her, you idiot.'' Tony yelled back. ''I've never been a dad before, your Highness, so excuse me for being a total probie on that matter!''

Abby yelled as well. ''If you don't stop fighting, I'm gonna have the baby in here!'' Both immediately stopped yelling and talking. Ziva decided that she needed to be faster and she spoke. ''Abby, I'm going to pass Gibbs's car, he's going slow. Can you please sign him?'' Abby nodded and Ziva looked at her from the mirror. Ziva immediately past Gibbs, the two cars being next to each other whereas another car was coming towards Ziva honking.

''Abby, faster!'' Abby tried to show Gibbs signs and he understood only half of it, as Gibbs saw in front of him, he yelled. ''Ziva!'' Tony yelled as well. ''Ziva, car, car, car!'' Abby started screaming more, covering her eyes and Ziva sped up and almost hit the other car, causing it to go straight on the other car behind them. ''Ahhhhhhh!''

Gibbs immediately braked whereas Tony closed his eyes and held Abby tight, just in case something happened. Ziva saw at the other car and sighed. ''I'm not getting paid enough for this.''

As they arrived at the hospital, hastily they all went to help Abby, Gibbs going inside to explain the situation. Immediately, a few nurses came and took Abby in the room for labor. Tony went inside whereas the rest of the team stayed in the waiting room trying to think of something happy and pacing back and forth. After about 20 minutes a nurse came out with the baby and Tony. Tony being tired and yet shining so bright as he was now a daddy, whereas the rest of the team smiling and going towards the nurse to see the baby. ''We did it, boss, it's a girl. We did it.'' Just then Gibbs shook Dinozzo's hand and hugged him as Tony was panting, so exhausted from the whole situation. The whole team hugged him and congratulated him and shortly after Palmer came in with Ducky. The nurse came out. ''Congratulations, Mr. Dinozzo. You can now see your wife, she is with the baby.'' As they all went inside, the picture was worth a thousand words. Abby, tired Abby, yet so radiant, kissing the baby and looking at it, humming songs to its ear so it can go to sleep. They all softened and smiled.

Dinozzo wanted to hug them and kiss them, never let go of his family. Cause family is worth everything. Cause family is not only DNA, because you must earn it.


	27. Problems

_**A/N: Woot, woot, finally! Blame it on not having internet connection for the past few days.**_

It's been quite some time after the baby was born and they took it home, while they were waiting for the next paycheck, so they could finally buy a proper house since now the baby was in Dinozzo's apartment. Their life since the baby came home has been…peachy. More like they were getting up every single minute so they could stop the baby from crying. So, Gibbs gave Abby a break from work and only Tony was allowed to go, since he was a special agent and he was needed.

So, it's been a regular night when Tony came home from work. He opened the door with his keys and he saw Abby holding the baby and facing the window. At first, he got suspicious and thought something bad happened, but as he was ready to take out his gun, Abby spoke. ''You're getting paranoid, Dinozzo. I think I should blackmail Gibbs to give you a break, hunny.'' A sigh of relief came out of Dinozzo as he smiled at what Abby said. ''What are you doing there? You almost gave me a heart attack.'' She laughed. He loved her laugh. ''I'm breastfeeding, sweetie.'' He widened his eyes. ''My favorite time of the day since I was a child.'' He smirked. ''Ha, ha, Dinozzo, you wish.'' Another thought strike him. ''Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Are you breastfeeding in front of the window! Are you nuts?'' Abby, turned her head and looked at him, smiling. ''Is that a rhetorical question?''

He rolled his eyes. ''Ugh, I bet this horny guy from the other building saw all of you.'' She smirked. ''You mean this handsome, cute, nice guy that waved at me a minute ago?'' He narrowed his eyes, threw the backpack on the couch and went in the bedroom smacking the door behind. She looked at the baby. ''Oops, I think we pissed off daddy. Shall we go and calm him down? Yes, I think we should.'' She put the baby in her crib and cleaned herself, while she put the armchair on its place and took the baby in her arms again. She whispered. ''Let's go to daddy.'' With the baby in her arms she slowly opened the door. ''Where's daddy?''

Tony was in the bathroom, showering while he thought about what she said, mumbling. ''Of course, he's a handsome, cute, nice guy. See, Miss Abby over there is tired of good ol' pal Dinozzo and she is searching for more suitable husband that can be a good father too. She's tired of seeing my face, every day, of course. And this guy saw a naked woman in front of the window and wanted to take a peek, typical. I will kill him.'' He punched the wall. ''Damnit, Abbs, you're always making it harder.'' He stopped the water and he put a towel around his waist, opening the door. Right there, he saw Abby sitting on the bed and kissing the baby, he assumed, waiting for him.

As soon as she saw him, she looked at the baby. ''Look, baby, Daddy is all clean now. Let's apologize.'' Abby put the baby on the bed, playing with her toys while Abby went to hug Tony. As soon as she went to do that, Tony stopped her, raising his hand up. ''It's okay, Abby, I know it's a joke, I'm not jealous. Can you please leave me alone so I can put something more comfortable?'' He looked straight in her eyes. He was hurt, she could tell, but it was only a mere joke, she didn't know that he would be hurting THAT much. She looked down and took the baby with her. ''Fine, as you wish.'' She went out and went in the living room, closing the door behind her. He looked down and put his hands on his face, sighing.

He whispered. ''These aren't jokes I like, Abbs. You better recognize that, if you want to have a happy family…and if you want to have an understanding husband…'' He looked down and went to dress. Meanwhile, in the living room, Abby sat on the couch and turned on the TV, while she had the baby resting on her stomach. She kissed its forehead and turned the channel to her favorite show. She wasn't paying attention, though. She gazed at the closed door next to her and sighed. She realized that she shouldn't have made this joke. She knew how much he would get pissed when she did that, she just loved to tease him. She didn't mean any of it. She would never stop loving her husband, no matter what. Just then, the phone rang. She picked it up and answered. ''Hello?'' ''Is Tony there?'' It was McGee. ''Whoa, aren't you a fast one. Hello, to you too, McGee.'' He spoke again. ''Is Tony there, Abbs, it's important.'' Tony opened the door and looked at Abby still mad from the whole incident. She looked at him. ''Here, it's for you.'' He grabbed the phone from Abby's hand and sat on the couch. ''Speak.'' ''Wow, Tony, were you sleeping?'' ''No, Tim, speak.'' Now, McGee knew for sure that something was wrong. Tony never called him by his name, unless he was super pissed.

''They found a dead body, and Gibbs wants us A.S.A.P.'' Tony rolled and closed his eyes. ''Come on; give me a break, man. I just freshened up.'' ''Sorry, Tony, that's the job you chose.'' ''Yeah, I don't need a lecture, Tim.'' He hang up, leaving McGee looking at the phone and wondering what had happened. Tony put the phone in its place, kissed his daughter and got up. ''I've gotta go. Gibbs needs me.'' She nodded. ''Of course, he does.'' He glared at her. She looked at him. ''Why are you mad with me? I told you, it was a joke. Can't you take jokes?'' He looked back. ''No, if it involves other guys banging my wife!'' She put the baby on the couch and she got up, yelling. ''I never said that!'' The baby started crying. ''Look, I'm not in the mood.'' He went in the bedroom again and put on his clothes while he prepared his backpack. ''I'll be late, go to sleep.'' He took the keys and left the apartment and Abby, wiping the tears of the eyes he never bothered to look at.

As he arrived in the parking lot, he noticed another car behind him. Ziva's. Just as he was about to park, Gibbs got out of the elevator, motioning them to stop. They both stopped dead on their tracks and got out of their cars. ''Tony, take your car and go with Ziva.'' McGee, with me, in Ziva's car. Go! We'll meet you here again. Tony, open your GPS, McGee programmed where you're supposed to go.'' And they all got in the cars again, running like the wind. Tony drove fast as he looked at Ziva. ''What happened?''

She looked at him. ''Apparently, they found a special agent of NCIS, dead.'' Immediately he thought of Kate…Paula…and the other guy he couldn't remember his name. Was it Patsy? He didn't know. ''Oh God, this case will haunt Gibbs for a long time.'' She nodded. ''Probably.'' They have been in the car for about 10 minutes now, Tony not bothering to speak a word, whereas Ziva never spoke really. She looked at him, wondering what had happened. She still loved him and she wanted to know what was bothering him. If Tony didn't quote any of his favorite movies in the inappropriate times then he wasn't Tony. ''What is annoying you?'' He looked at her. ''Nothing.'' She knew that something was definitely wrong. She made a grammar mistake on purpose and he didn't even bother to correct it, meaning that his mind was elsewhere. ''Are you sure?'' She was looking at him enough so that she would be able to break him. ''Anything new at home? With Abby?'' She noticed that Tony was now going a lot faster than he did, before she asked that question. They fought, she knew. It didn't take a forensic scientist to realize that they fought. She figured that it hurts him every time she brings it up, so she decided to back off.

It was late midnight, when Tony inserted the keys and opened his apartment door. It had been a very heart breaking, hard day for him. They recognized the body to be a guy he knew from NCIS. He liked him actually. This guy reminded of himself, but he was now gone. He prayed that Abby was asleep, or else she would pick a fight again and they would sleep separate and he wasn't really in the mood for this. As he got in his apartment and got off his coat, he saw Abby on the couch, the baby on her stomach and the TV turned on, while Abby and then baby were both sleeping. He slowly went and picked up the baby, putting it in her crib and tucking it in, softly kissing her forehead as she smiled a little bit. He was in love with this baby, there wasn't any other as beautiful as this was. She was truly an angel. At times like this, he would usually thank Abby for giving him this amazing gift, he would never change it with other. He then went and turned off the TV, while looking at Abby. He regretted that they fought over this matter. He thought that maybe he had been too harsh with his wife. They had a long way to go; anyway, they shouldn't fight now. It was still too soon. He picked her up bridal style and put her in the bedroom. He didn't wanna leave her on the couch.

That would mean that they were angry at each other and were sleeping separate. As he put her on the bed, he smiled at her sleeping figure and kissed her lips softly so she wouldn't wake up. He went in, took a shower again, put on his pjs and went to bed. As he lied down and gazed at his wife, he saw this woman he fell in love with, this woman that drove him crazy, that amazed him. The woman he swore to protect and love in bad and good times, in sickness and health until death do them part. She slowly opened up her eyes and looked at Tony. ''Tony?'' She went to get up, but he stopped her with a passionate kiss. ''Go back to sleep, baby, I'm here, I'm here. I'm sorry, I love you.'' He kissed her again and hugged her tight, watching her smile and closing her eyes again.

Now he knew where his daughter took the angelic figure.


	28. Memories

_**A/N: I can sense the end pretty soon. Maybe in the next chapter? You'll find out! Just, note that the next chapter is going to be small. Happy reading! Oh yeah, and if you want you can go and read my other Tabby story called ''Start from the beginning''.**_

Now, it's been quite some time since the baby was brought home, almost to its 1st birthday party. They did the baby shower and named the baby Caitlyn-Ziva Dinozzo named after their fallen best friend and their current best friend. So, here was Abby running around like crazy around the house, having to move in another house and everything and to top it off, it was their baby's 1st birthday today, whereas Tony just sat on the couch, having the baby in his arms, watching Abby run around like crazy, panicking and he almost got sick to his stomach. ''Sweetie, I think you're pissing off the baby…'' She glared back and he spoke. ''Fine, you're pissing me off, I just wanted to be more kind.'' She smiled and hugged both him and the baby. ''But you know me, Tony, you know how I want everything to be perfect, and nearly everyone are going to come at the birthday party today and it's crazy around here because of the damn furniture being moved in our new house..'' He sighed. ''Baby, relax. Fine, we are a little crazy, but we can find a table and a few other things to make this place look nice…we just have to look…'' Then he went to pull something that looked like a table and a loud thump was heard and Abby glared at him. ''Right, no more looking, you got it, boss.''

He still wondered if Abby was Gibbs's daughter with all the deadly glares she gave him and he would always call her boss and then would wonder why the hell he did. She smiled and the baby started crying. ''And now to top it off, you had to go and scare the baby, Tony!'' He went and grabbed the baby up. ''I just tried to help, be thankful.'' So, he went inside the bedroom, picking up the bottle with him and went to feed the baby, whereas Abby still tried to make everything look perfect as she stumbled across an old picture of her and Kate. She gazed at it. ''Hi, Kate…It's been a long time since you left us, huh? You remember that night when we were at my house and you asked me who I like and I said Dinozzo. Yeah, you looked at me like I had 4 heads. And right now you would never believe that I'm married to Dinozzo if someone told you. Or that we had a gorgeous little girl with blonde hair and green eyes…You know, it's going to be a weird name, but whenever I'll get to call her, I'll say Kate and I'll remember about you every time.'' Tears started to well up, when Tony came out of the bedroom.

''She's asleep, let's be quiet.'' He stopped at Abby and inspected her expression, looking as if she was about to cry and then gazed at the factor that made her like that. ''Hey, babe, I bet she's going to have so much fun up there looking at us. You should visit her tomorrow.'' She looked at him, tears rolling down her cheek already. ''I didn't know you believed.'' He looked at her. ''I never said I didn't.'' She, then, went and hugged him tight, crying quietly in his arms while he gazed at the picture and all those memories started running in his head. Kate dead, on the autopsy table, Gibbs being nice, Abby laughing in her lab, having a breakdown in front of him, hugging him as if it was her last day, then a bullet on her head. Then other thoughts ran in his mind, what would happen if Tony couldn't save Abigail Dinozzo from that bullet? Then he came back in reality, and then he started hugging Abby so tight, she couldn't even breathe. Then, she looked at him, stunned. ''What has gotten into you?'' And he shook his head. ''Just, I thought about something and I realized another thing.'' She looked at him. ''What?'' He looked back. ''That I am one lucky bastard, having you next to me. Every whisper of yours is like a never-ending promise, Abby. I love you so much, and I don't deserve you and you deserve better, but you chose me. That smile of yours every morning makes my day, every kiss gives me life and every touch makes me to have more and more reasons to come back every day. A purpose in my life, a purpose for fighting whatever scumbag is out there. And that baby, that baby is like a guardian angel, I fell in love with this baby. When I picture myself happy is with you and the baby.'' She then started crying harder and hugged him tight and kissed him passionately. ''I love you so much!''

They stayed there, for what seemed like an eternity. Embracing their new beginning.


	29. Birthday Endings

_**A/N: Not as small as I thought. I hope you enjoyed the ending. I loved it. Stay tuned for my other story and special thanks to my friend, smush68 for sticking with me in a hard situation that happened recently.**_

So, it was almost time for Caitlin's birthday and already Palmer and his wife showed up bringing the gift for the baby. Abby was trying to make everything to look perfect, whereas Tony had the baby in his arms talking to Palmer and his wife. ''Aww, she's a cutie.'' Said Palmer's wife. Then, Tony looked at her again ''And I say again, life isn't fair.'' Then he felt a glare and he gazed the baby in his arms glaring deadly in his eyes. ''Damn you, Gibbs'' he muttered. Then Palmer looked at him with a questioning look ''I'm sure Gibbs hijacked my baby.'' And then Palmer's wife started laughing whereas Palmer just chuckled. ''Oh, by the way, the gift is baby songs and a pink outfit for the baby.'' When Tony went to reply, the doorbell rang. ''I got it, Abbs!'' It was Vance with Jackie. As soon as Tony saw them, he felt an urge to bow at them like a Chinese master. Vance looked so formal-like, as if he was going to a funeral. ''Director, sir.'' Vance looked at him and moved his toothpick in the other side. ''Dinozzo, it's your kid's birthday, don't be so formal.'' He then started tickling the baby. Dinozzo shouted then. ''Abbs, he should have more babies!'' Vance glared at him and Jackie raised her arm ''Ignore his glances, hunny.'' She then kissed both Dinozzo and the baby. ''Here's the gift, baby songs and a pink outfit.''

Dinozzo stared at them for a moment but figured that he shouldn't say anything so he took the gift. Abby came out and whispered at him. ''How's it going?'' Tony whispered back. ''Well, they're all bringing the same gifts.'' The doorbell rang again, Tony went and opened. It was McGee with Ziva. ''Hello, Tony.'' Said McGee with a grin on his face and shook his hand, then played a little with the baby. ''Hi, McGuest.'' Ziva kissed Tony. ''Happy birthday.'' Tony smirked. ''Thank you, where's my gift?'' She rolled her eyes and McGee smiled. ''Here's the gift, it's-'' ''Let me guess, Probie, baby songs and pink outfit.'' McGee and Ziva looked at each other. ''How did you-'' ''I'm lucky.'' He then shook his head. Ziva looked at the Director ''Oh, going to talk to Vance.'' Then Tony spoke. ''He bites today.'' McGee looked at him. ''I'm going to help Abby.'' Tony shouted. ''Don't you dare hug her, though. I will bite you.'' Then McGee smirked. ''Are you jealous?'' Then Tony chuckled. ''Dinozzos? Jealous? Of course not, yes!'' He glared at McGee. Then a quiet knock was on the door. Tony went to open the door and shouted. ''Ducky...and…mother Ducky…'' He kissed Ducky and shook his mother's hand. ''I'm sorry, Anthony, I could not leave her alone, she would cause quite the trouble.'' Tony smiled. ''It's okay.'' Then Ducky gave the gift and Tony spoke before he could protest. ''It's baby songs and a pink outfit.'' Ducky widened his eyes and Tony spoke and nodded. ''Too much time with Gibbs.'' And then another loud bang on the door and everyone said in unison. ''Gibbs.'' Tony opened the door. ''Can't handle his swag.'' Then everyone laughed, even Vance and Gibbs head slapped Dinozzo. ''Ya think, Dinozzo?'' And the baby laughed too. Dinozzo glared at it. ''Shame on you.'' Abby picked her up. ''Don't listen to him, baby.'' Dinozzo looked at his hands. ''Let me guess, you brought a gift and it's baby song with a pink outfit.'' Everyone looked at each other questioningly. Then Gibbs looked at him. ''No, it's a pepper spray, for when she grows up.'' Winked at Dinozzo and looked at everyone else. ''You idiots! You all bought from the same store, didn't you?'' They all laughed like hell and it was an amazing night. Blew the candles and everyone said a little something or a wish for the couple, except Gibbs. He just glared Dinozzo and he gulped saying got it, boss. Then Abby shouted. ''Okay, so everyone, I need to make a statement.'' Tony wasn't waiting for it and everyone looked at her, slightly worried. When Abby made statements weren't usually that good.

''I….I'm pregnant…'' Gibbs face palmed himself, while Vance and Jackie smiled and Ducky with his mother hugged. McGee smiled and Tony was stunned, tears ready to roll down. He went and kissed Abby passionately while Gibbs tried hard not to kick him in the nuts. Everyone clapped, except Ziva. Then she shouted. ''Hold on!'' Everybody stopped and looked at her. ''Does that mean I have to do the car moment AGAIN!'' She looked as if she was about to cry and Vance went and head slapped her, smirking at her and the baby laughed. Everybody laughed so hard and they somehow knew that events like that one were not something that someone could ever forget.

Cause this was a family. A big one. And you have to earn that.


End file.
